Silver Bullets and Wolfsbane Potion
by therunawaypen
Summary: Remus just wants to raise his son in peace after the war, and Harry is more than happy to help him. What will the Hale pack think of a British werewolf in Beacon Hills?
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in the car. It had been for the past few hours.

"Damn roads…driving on the wrong side." Harry muttered, gripping the steering wheel as another car drove by. Alright, so it wasn't completely quiet. Harry would break the silence from time to time to talk to himself. Or Remus, when he was up for talking.

Remus looked at Harry, "You've been driving for 6 hours, Harry. Shouldn't you have a better grasp of driving on the right side of the road?" There was a small quirk of a smile on Remus's lips.

_He's having a good day, _Harry thought, "Well when you drive these long country roads, it can be easy to forget that they laws of the road are different on this side of the pond."

To be fair, Harry hadn't done much driving, period, being a wizard and all. He much preferred broom or, when absolutely necessary, Floo or Portkey. There was always Apparition, but that only worked for places he had already been to. And neither Harry nor Remus had gone this far west. But after the war, it seemed like a good time to make the journey.

The war had been rough on everyone, no one went unscathed. It had been a miracle that Remus had only been comatose and not dead as originally thought. The same couldn't be said for Tonks. As guilty as it made Harry feel, he was glad it was Remus that had lived. Teddy needed his father.

But Remus was still a grieving widower and single father, and a werewolf at that. The Ministry of Magic already made suggestions that Remus was not a suitable father because of his "condition," which made Harry's blood boil. The British Ministry of Magic was still in need of a serious overhaul, and it was going to take time.

It was Sirius that had suggested Harry and Remus head to the US. It was still unreal to Harry that Sirius had turned up in the Department of Mysteries three days after the war, muttering something about the veil holding him "as collateral" until Harry delivered Voldemort's soul to Death. Being Master of Death had its perks, apparently.

Remus had taken Sirius's "resurrection" worse than Harry had thought. It wasn't until the werewolf confessed that he and Sirius had been lovers that he understood. Remus had gotten married and had a child during the years Sirius was dead; he thought he had betrayed his lover. But Sirius had surprised them both, loving Teddy like he was his own and telling Remus that "if you had to marry any girl, I'm glad it was Tonks."

When the Ministry began to suggest they might take Teddy from Remus, Sirius had begun looking for places that were more "werewolf friendly."

Which was why they were in the US, specifically California.

"So you think this place will be welcoming?" Remus asked quietly, trying not to wake Teddy in the back seat.

"I don't see why not, Sirius has been there for a month. He says it's a pretty relaxed place, even if it is a ways away from the nearest magical community." Harry chuckled, "Shame he couldn't have built a Floo connection or something, could have saved a lot of time."

Remus smiled softly, "I don't mind driving, it can be soothing to do things without magic."

Harry nodded. There was nothing wrong with doing things the muggle way. He liked being able to be independent from magic when he wanted to, "There it is…"

There was a glimmer, of hope perhaps, in the werewolf's eyes as they passed the town sign.

"_Welcome to Beacon Hills"_

Sirius was waiting for them at the auto shop where he had gotten a job as a mechanic. Harry could tell because of the motorbike he parked next to.

"Finally!" Harry got out of the car, stretching his legs, "I forgot what walking felt like!" He took the opportunity to look around the rural town. It certainly wasn't London, it wasn't even Surrey. There were certainly more trees than houses in the surrounding area. It made sense that this would be a good area for werewolves. Harry hoped, for Remus's sake, that this would be a good place for him to settle.

Remus was getting Teddy out of his carseat, "You could have stopped, Harry. No need to drive for 6 hours straight." Already, the werewolf was perking up. Now that he was away from the politics and war back in the UK, it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. There was still a haunted look to him (Harry knew he probably had it too), but it was getting better.

"Nah, best to get it all done at once." Harry shrugged as Sirius came out of the auto shop.

The animagus, Harry noted, was fully assimilated to life as a mechanic. He was covered in grease and sweat, his clothes were a mess…and he never looked happier. Seeing Remus only made his grin wider, "Moony!"

Remus, to his credit, didn't grimace _too _much when Sirius game him a sweaty, grimy hug and kiss. He might have even smiled a bit as he shifted Teddy to his clean arm, "I see you're enjoying yourself here."

Sirius gave them both a lopsided grin, "You bet. I got us a nice place, there's a nice school, the people are-"

"Nice?" Harry asked, avoiding a hug from his greasy godfather.

"Good to see you have a sense of humor, Harry." Sirius chuckled, ruffling Teddy's hair. The toddler squealed happily at the gesture, "But I'll fill you in on the other stuff after my shift. You mind doing some errands for me?"

"Can't you ever take care of yourself?" Remus shook his head. There was no bite behind his words, of course, especially since Remus was still holding on to Sirius's free hand. "What do you need us to do?"

Sirius smiled, removing his hand from Teddy's head to dig through the pockets of his coverall. "I got a grocery list."

"Sounds good," Harry chuckled, "You got money?"

"Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, and you ask if I've got money…" The animagus shook his head, adding a few bills on top of the grocery list. "You still got the address I gave you?"

The werewolf nodded, tucking the bills and list into his pocket. Teddy was, by now, perking up from his nap in the car. Thankfully, Remus had the foresight to put a glamour on him, otherwise they might have a Technicolor toddler to explain to their new neighbors. So for now, a brown-haired Teddy was reaching for Sirius happily.

Surprisingly, Sirius knew better than to take Teddy while he was covered in grease, "I locked the door…but I doubt it will take you much to get in."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah yeah, we got it. Buy your food, break into your house, sounds about right."

Sirius just grinned.

"Did I miss a memo about a British Invasion?"

Scott looked up from his homework to see Stiles running through the living room of the remodeled Hale house. Not even a "Hello." If the others noticed Stiles's entrance, they weren't paying him any mind. Jackson and Danny were working on an assignment for English or something, Scott wasn't exactly sure; though he was sure he might have spied the two holding hands. Derek and Isaac were in the basement training, but no doubt they had heard Stiles come in. Or smelled him. As for Lydia and Peter...well, Scott didn't _want_ to think about what those two were up to. He was just glad they were out of the house while they were doing it.

"I'm sorry, what?" Scott raised an eyebrow, "And nice to see you too."

Stiles shrugged, sitting on Scott's bed, "Are you actually doing Harris's homework?"

This caused Scott to roll his eyes, "I would like to not fail Chemistry, thank you very much." He looked back at Stiles, "Now what were you saying about the British?"

"Oh, right!" Stiles grinned, "So you know the mechanic?"

"Which one? The British one?"

"No, the boring one. Of course the British one, you dumbass." Stilles rolled his eyes. Scott could see Jackson smirking out of the corner of his eye, "Apparently he brought some family or something."

"Family?" Scott raised an eyebrow, shutting his Chemistry book. No sense trying to do homework now.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I went to pick up my car, and he was out front talking to some other guys. Well, two guys and a baby. One of them looked about our age, but the other one was older, like maybe Peter's age. The baby was probably his. I think he's actually gay."

"The baby?"

At this, Danny looked up from his homework to glare at Scott. It was a definite "_How the hell haven't you gotten yourself killed already?"_ look.

"No Scott, the older guy." Stiles rolled his eyes, "He and the mechanic hugged and kissed."

Scott shook his head, "Could be a British thing."

"Definitely not." Jackson muttered, "British people aren't very touchy feely. You're thinking of the French."

The room got quiet for a moment while the teens looked at Jackson. Jackson finally looked up from his work, "What? Just because you guys can't study abroad doesn't mean I am going to waste the opportunity."

"Alright, so they're gay, but more importantly, why is this important?" Danny raised an eyebrow, watching Stiles.

Stiles gripped the strap of his backpack tight, "Them being gay isn't what's important, ok guy? Focus. The point is that there are strange people moving in."

Scott rubbed his temples, "Stiles…"

"Scott, when have newcomers to Beacon Hill _ever_ been a good thing?"

"He's got a point," Danny mumbled, "Whenever someone moves into town, shit tends to go down, especially supernatural shit."

"Allison was new a while ago." Scott mentioned.

"Yeah, and her family are all hunters, and she brought her psycho aunt into town." Jackson smirked, "You sure know how to pick them, McCall."

"And don't even get me started on Gerard." Stiles added.

"You don't have to talk about Gerard…" Scott grimaced, "I get your point…so we should tell Derek."

"Tell me what?"

The boys looked up to see Derek and Isaac, fresh from a round of training. Isaac's hair was weighed down by sweat, while the Alpha looked unfazed. Scott noticed he was, once again, without his shirt. And, from the look on Stiles's face, he noticed too.

"That new mechanic has brought family."

Derek was wearing a glare that clearly told Scott that he had heard Stiles's suspicion before. "What did they look like?" He growled, walking to the kitchen.

"Well, um, there was a guy around Peter's age I guess; he had scars on his face. He was carrying a baby-"

"I think we can assume the baby isn't a threat." The Alpha was surly this afternoon, Scot noticed, "Anything else?"

Stiles watched as Derek grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch, "Well there was a third guy about our age…"

"Did they at all _look_ like hunters?"

"Well, no, but…"

Derek sent Stiles his _"Shut the hell up" _glare, taking a swig of beer, "So we have three British men and a baby in Beacon Hills…somehow, I think the pack will be able to handle them if they end up being a threat."

"Can someone please take me seriously for like two seconds?" Stiles growled. Well, Scott thought it was the closest Stiles would get to growling until he took the Bite. If he took the Bite, of course. "I'm not saying they're a threat, I just want us to be a _little _more careful for a few days? Maybe not wolf out every time we get pissed about a foul at lacrosse games."

"Hey, that asshole was clearly out of line!"

"Shut up Jackson." Derek growled, "Do you know where these guys are?"

Stiles nodded, "At the grocery store."

This earned a grunt from the Alpha, "Lahey, McCall, check it out."

Isaac let out a low whine, "I reek! Can't I at least-"

"No."

Scott sighed. No use arguing with the Alpha, at least not anymore. Why did he think he was ever going to get a chance to do something as normal as homework? He resigned himself to a life of being a freak as he got up. Time to go spy on a few foreign neighbors.

Fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_As I'm sure you're all aware, the timelines for both Harry Potter and Teen Wolf aren't exactly compatible (Harry Potter took place in the 90's, Teen Wolf takes place...nowish)._

_Just for the sake of letting the characters be compatible, just pretend that the Harry Potter timeline occurred in a much more recent setting. It isn't that important to the plot, you just have to know that the wizarding world happened._

_And since I can't find out exactly how old the Teen Wolf kids are, I'm assuming they're near the end of their junior year (since March occurred during Season 2)._

_I hope I addressed everything. This story is really more for fun than anything else._

* * *

"Why are American cereals so sugary?" Remus shook his head, putting a box of Lucky Charms back on the shelf, "I'm not letting Sirius put this garbage into his body. Where are the Wheetabix?"

Teddy was babbling contently in his carrier, looking at the rows of various brightly colored cereal boxes. Harry stifled a snort at Remus's frustration. Sirius had decided to be completely vague with his grocery list. "Cereal" was hardly a helpful clue to two British boys in a foreign store.

"I don't think that brand made it across the pond, Remus." Harry muttered, browsing the cereal, "What about Cheerios?"

Remus looked at the boxes Harry was pointing at, "…Why are there so many types? Don't they just have…plain?"

Harry adjusted his glasses, "Let's see, plain…Honey Nut, Chocolate, Cinnamon…Merlin's beard, they have a lot of types for this one kind of cereal…here we go!" he grabbed the yellow box, "Think Sirius will eat this?"

"He might not, but Teddy will. No sense getting Teddy hooked on sugary garbage." Remus ran a hand through his hair, "Grab the Honey Nut as well. If it's already slightly sweetened, Sirius won't have a reason to dump sugar on it."

The thought made Harry chuckle, grabbing the other box. "How filthy do you think Sirius's place is?"

"It better be spotless if he doesn't want to sleep on the couch."

Remus, Harry realized, made a much better housewife than househusband. Not that he was going to tell the werewolf that, but he and Sirius definitely balanced each other out. There was no doubt Remus would keep Sirius in check. And Sirius…well, Sirius made Remus smile in ways Harry hadn't seen before.

"Should we get some food for Teddy?" Harry asked, placing the boxes in the cart.

The werewolf didn't answer him. Instead, Harry could see that he went stiff for a moment before relaxing. That and the slight amber twinge to his eyes was Remus's tell that they weren't alone. Or, at least, Remus wasn't the only werewolf.

Harry's hand went to his left wrist, where his wand was hidden in an arm holster, while his eyes scanned the store. There were a few mothers with their children, and an elderly man looking at Wheaties. But they had been there before Harry and Remus had gotten into the store, Remus hadn't reacted to any of them.

Then Harry saw the two teens at the end of the aisle, doing a pretty poor job of pretending they were interested in looking at the boxes of Cream of Wheat. He originally thought they were too young to be werewolves, but, he reminded himself, _Remus_ had once been a werewolf that age.

"I'll go find the baby food for Teddy, ok Remus?" Harry smiled, giving Remus a small nod before walking down the aisle, towards the two young werewolves.

One of the two had been doing some strenuous work recently, if his sweat dampened curls were any indication. Even if Harry couldn't identify sweaty hair when he saw it, he definitely could smell it as he got closer. There was also something to his body language that reminded Harry of Neville.

_He's not used to his strength, still adjusting…_ Harry noted. The wide baby blue eyes didn't help deter from the innocent look the werewolf had. And the lack of scars…now that Harry looked closely; he couldn't see scars on either of the two. So they were both relatively new werewolves.

The other one seemed to be more confident in his skin. Probably turned before the other one, but not too terribly soon before the other one.

"Excuse me," He stopped a few steps away from the two, "I don't mean to be a bother, but could you help me out?"

The blue-eyed teen gave a small flinch, but the other one acted naturally, "Oh, sure, what did you need?"

"I'm sure you've probably figured, but I'm not exactly from around here. Do you have any idea where I might find baby food?" Harry spared a moment from his pleasantries to glance the two boys over. Blue Eyes was wearing short sleeves, so no wand up there, and his pants didn't have pockets. His friend didn't seem to have any bulges in his sleeves to indicate that he had a wand.

So they were unarmed, at least not with wands in arm holsters.

"Well I don't think either of us has had to shop for baby food before…" The brown eyed one answered, "But we're happy to help you look."

Harry gave his best smile. All those stupid pictures for the _Prophet_ might finally pay off, "Thank you so much! I'm Harry, by the way." He extended his hand. Americans shook hands for greeting, right? For all he knew, they might hug.

"Scott." Brown eyes, the leader of the two, shook his hand. "And this is Isaac." His grip was strong, which Harry assumed was normal for a werewolf.

After shaking hands with Scott, Harry extended his hand to Isaac. For some reason, the werewolf hesitated before grasping his hand. Harry logged the information away for future reference, in case he needed it.

So far, no one had tried to kill him. It was a good day.

* * *

It was one thing having to go on an errand for Derek while he still reeked from training; it was another thing to have to deal with an overly polite British boy on top of it. An overly polite British boy he was supposed to be spying on.

Isaac was having a terrible day.

He was almost positive that even without werewolf sense of smell, his BO was stinking up the store. Isaac almost didn't shake the boy, Harry's, hand because he didn't want to get sweat on him.

Luckily, he was able to content himself with the knowledge that Harry _didn't_ have a werewolf's sense of smell; he didn't smell like a wolf. But…

It was during the handshake that he could smell the scent of a werewolf _on_ him. He had touched a werewolf recently, which could only mean one of the other two men was a werewolf. Isaac could hear Scott's heartbeat skip a beat, probably because he came to the same realization. But as Isaac inhaled through his nose, he also smelled something he hadn't encountered before. Something about Harry's scent made Isaac's nose tingle, clearing his sinuses and cutting through the fog of his senses. He had never smelled something so clean…

"So, um, yeah, baby food…" Isaac muttered. _Smooth…_

"I think it might be this way, actually." Scott added, walking towards one end of the store. Isaac let go of Harry's hand and followed him, Harry staying close beside him.

As they rounded the corner, Isaac took a moment to get a better look at Harry. He had referred to him as a boy, but he was pretty sure he was the same age as the pack, if not older. Issac was used to looking at the male body, after all he was part of a nearly all-male pack as well as the lacrosse team, so it wasn't weird for him to look at Harry. Not at all.

Harry certainly wasn't built like the pack or a majority of the lacrosse team; he wasn't chiseled like a Greek statue. At least, not the parts that Isaac could see. Instead, Harry was more on the slender side. Willowy, he decided was the term (he had heard a few girls use the term when they were talking about a slender girl).

"Here it is…" Scott stopped in front of a section of shelves, breaking Isaac's train of thought, "it's not the greatest selection, but it's food I guess."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Harry chuckled, bending down to look at a few of the petite jars. The worn hem of his t-shirt slid up his back a bit, Isaac noticed, revealing a thin band of pale skin. Another thing he noticed was the way Harry had his jeans belted. That is to say, they were belted properly. There was no waistband of his boxers (or briefs, Isaac had no idea) sticking out like some of the lacrosse boys had gotten into the habit of wearing. Even Derek was known to let his pants ride a little low.

_Must be a British thing, all straight-laced and stuff…_

Harry stood up straight, holding a few jars of food, "Hopefully Teddy will eat some of this."

"Teddy?" Isaac finally found his voice. He hoped it didn't sound _too_ strained. He wasn't very good at this covert thing, trying to act subtle wasn't his strong point. Point him at a target and say "attack," and he would do his best to finish the job. But his Alpha had asked him to do a task, and damnit if Isaac was going to fail him.

Harry looked at him and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling with a smile, "Teddy, my godson. He's just about reaching the age where he can get picky with his food."

_Green._ Isaac blinked. _Really_ green eyes, like fresh grass or tree leaves. Could humans _have_ that color green eyes? He made a note to ask Derek about it when he got back. "You look awfully young to be a godfather."

"You're right, I am." Harry nodded, "I just hope I never have to step up and fulfill that duty."

"So are you going to transfer to Beacon Hills High?" Scott jumped in, "I mean it's a little late in the school year, but-"

Harry chuckled, "Oh no, I'm done with school."

Isaac blinked. He could have sworn that Harry was their age, "Really?"

Harry nodded, his black hair falling into his eyes, "I'll be 18 at the end of July."

Scott laughed, "Lucky you, we still have another year after this." He gave Harry an easy smile, "Do you need help finding anything else?"

At this, Harry looked around, "Now that you mention it, do Americans drink tea? I've been craving a cuppa since I got here, but it seems like the art of tea making is not something that made it across the pond."

Isaac didn't say anything, letting Scott lead them to another aisle. What was it about Europe and making the English language sound so elegant? It didn't take his werewolf sense of hearing to hear the way vowels were stretched, how each sound was clearly enunciated. But his supernatural hearing could the vibrations that were settled in the back of Harry's throat.

"Here we go!" Scott grinned, grabbing a box of Lipton tea off the shelf, "Tea!"

Harry, however, just wrinkled his nose, "No…"

"No?" Scott looked at the box.

Isaac watched as Harry put the box back on the shelf, "Is there any PG Tips?" He muttered, "Tetley? Twinings?"

"We just go to Starbucks for coffee…not much of a tea drinker…" Scott shrugged.

Harry chuckled, "I can see that. Well at least you sell Earl Grey here…" He grabbed a box from the shelf. "I might have to order some from back home.

"And crumpets?" Scott gave Harry a lopsided grin.

This caused the Brit to snort, "Do you even know what a crumpet is?"

"I assumed it was some sort of pastry." Scott shrugged, making the conversation seem very natural.

Issac could see amusement in Harry's eyes. Obvious Scott said something he found funny, "Maybe one of these days, I'll cook some proper British food."

"Great!" Isaac blurted, "I mean…looking forward to it…" He tried to will himself not to blush. He looked like an idiot, if Scott's expression was anything to go by.

Harry smiled, "Thanks for your help, boys. I better go find Remus and help him check out." He gave Scott and Issac a polite nod before walking to the end of the aisle and disappearing.

Scott turned to Isaac, "He's in contact with a werewolf, but which one?"

"Well, considering the fact Derek already checked out the mechanic when Stiles first voiced his suspicions, that would leave Mr. Mom." Isaac reasoned.

"But what kind of werewolf has scars?" Scott shook his head, "We should call Derek, maybe he'll know."

Isaac nodded, and the two exited the store quickly. Hopefully, neither Harry nor the man he was with (Remus, Isaac remembered) would notice they hadn't bought anything. The two betas began to make their way back to the Hale house.

"Hey Scott," Isaac asked when they were a ways away from the store, "Did Harry smell…odd, to you?"

"Like a pressure washer to the senses?" Scott nodded, "He's something…damnit, why do we always attract the weirdos?"

They ran in silence for a few minutes, trying to process the information. So Stiles had been right…again. It would seem that the human was having better supernatural senses than the werewolves were. Oh the irony…

"What the hell was with you, by the way?" Scott asked, stopping to look at Isaac.

Isaac blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You were stinking up the place."

"I _tried_ to shower before we left, but Derek said-"

"I'm not talking about that." Scott said calmly, "You were smelling like Peter did after the whole Kanima incident whenever he was around Lydia."

Isaac nearly blanched, "I did _not_."

"Oh yes you did." Scott grinned, "Either you were desperately trying to hide your BO, or you _really_ wanted Harry to think you smelled nice."

"Shut up, Scott." Isaac grumbled, cheeks turning bright red at the thought.

"Someone's got a little crush…" Scott teased, grinning wider.

Isaac looked calmly at Scott, "One word: Allison."

It was all it took to shut Scott up. Granted, that meant that Scott chased Isaac all the way back to the house, but at least the topic of his embarrassing grocery mission was forgotten.

* * *

"So did you learn anything?" Remus asked, placing Teddy's carrier back into the carseat.

Harry chuckled, placing their groceries on the floor of the backseat. There was no room in the trunk, what with all their bags (even Shrinking Charms could only go so far). "I think they were muggle. Either that or they don't feel the need to carry their wands."

"Oh no, they're muggle." Remus chuckled, "I could smell it on them. There was no smell of magic on them."

This piqued Harry's interest, "You can smell magic?"

The older werewolf gave Harry an easy smile, "I can smell a witch or wizard out of a crowd. Magic has a pure smell to it, unless of course it's been corrupted."

"Well thank you for that, professor." The younger wizard smirked, getting into the driver's seat, "They certainly weren't very good at hiding their intentions."

"Definitely not. They came in after we did, followed us for three aisles before you saw them, and then left without buying anything." Remus climbed into the passenger's seat, "This is either a young pack, or one with very little experience in warfare."

"Oh Harry, I think you overestimate how complicated this situation is." The scars by Remus's eyes bunched as his eyes crinkle, "They're young wolves checking out the new additions to their turf. Like the human equivalent of dogs sniffing each other."

"Yeah, well I'm sure Sirius would go back to Azkaban if he caught those kids sniffing you, if you catch my drift."

Remus didn't say anything, but Harry could see a smirk tugging at his lips.

"What?" Harry asked, curious.

The werewolf shook his head, "Oh, it's nothing. Don't you worry about it, Harry. I'm sure this werewolf pack means us no harm."

* * *

"I think Stiles was right. These new guys could be a threat."

Derek looked up from his work on remolding the second floor of the house. Both Scott and Isaac were standing across from him, like they were waiting to give their report. He expected that from Isaac, he had always been loyal. Scott, however...well, the beta was still acting like he wasn't part of the pack when it suited him, but they were making progress.

"What did you learn?"

Scott surprised him by speaking first, "One of them is a werewolf, but get this. We got a good look at the guy. He's covered in scars, even on his face." He shook his head, "Have you heard of a werewolf that could scar?"

That was a new one, Derek admitted to himself, "I've heard stories that a werewolf will only scar if it's self-inflicted."

"Like your tattoo," Isaac nodded.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't as new as Derek thought, "Yes…like my tattoo. I willingly got it, so my body doesn't absorb it."

"Ok…" Scott continued, "So we have a masochistic werewolf?"

That didn't seem likely to Derek, "No." He shook his head, "Most likely he's lost control during the full moon and has hurt himself. He hasn't learned control yet. He's probably too young to understand that he needs a pack or an anchor to keep his mind."

Scott and Isaac shared a look, like they were unsure how to answer Derek. It was annoying, "What?" He growled at his betas.

"Um…" Isaac started. The beta's heartbeat fluttered a bit, something Derek would have to address at a later time, "it wasn't the young guy. He's…well he's not a werewolf."

"The guy with the kid was the werewolf." Scott added.

That didn't make any sense. Omega's didn't stay in one place long enough to have kids. Granted, they usually didn't stay alive long enough to form relationships. "And the other one? What of him?"

"That's…complicated." Scott admitted, "He had a weird scent."

There was that flutter in Isaac's heartbeat again. Obvious the beta was hiding something. "I've never smelled anything like it, I couldn't smell anything else when I got his scent."

"Like someone had cleaned the air you were smelling?" Derek muttered.

"Kinda"

"Yeah."

Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had hoped it had just been a fluke on the mechanic, that perhaps he had just used a strong soap to clean up grease.

Apparently not.

"Alright, tell the pack to gather tonight at 8. We'll have a pack meeting." He looked at the two, "That means leave. Now."

The two betas left the half-built room in a hurry, allowing Derek to try and compose his thoughts. Their pack had barely survived the encounter with the Kanima and Gerard; they weren't ready for another attack. _He _wasn't ready for another attack. He couldn't even keep Erica and Boyd from leaving the pack.

A low growl rumbled in his throat. He was _not_ going to lose another member of his pack.

* * *

_Here you guys go, another chapter! Let me know if you have any ideas!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much to those of you who left comments. I love hearing that people like this story. I also love when people point out ways I can improve!_

_To those who expressed a desire to see Erica and Boyd, don't worry! They'll show up soon enough!_

* * *

"So what's this I hear of an Omega in our parts?"

Derek bit back a groan. Was he _ever_ going to be able finish rebuilding?_ "_If you were around the house more, you might have heard already."

If Peter was put off by Derek's sour mood, he didn't show it, "Sorry, Lydia needed some new clothes. Our little adventure with Gerard and the Kanima destroyed quite a few of her outfits."

"She has you by the scruff, doesn't she? I never pegged you for being the bitch, Peter." Derek rolled his eyes. It was hard enough trying to keep Peter in line while Lydia was still underage, he didn't need to have his uncle spoiling her rotten in front of the entire town.

Peter smirked, "You underestimate how fun having a woman on top can be."

The Hales stared at each other for a long time. Derek didn't know if he wanted to ask his uncle if he was serious. On one hand, he had a duty as the Alpha to make sure no trouble was started with Lydia's family. On the other…he really didn't want to know what his uncle was up to.

Peter didn't seem to be bothered with Derek's mental dilemma, "So, the Omega. I heard from your pet human that there are some newcomers in Beacon Hills."

"My pet human?"

"The funny one, Stiles."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to dignify that comment with a response." He muttered, "Scott and Isaac followed them to into town. The Omega apparently has a child with him, and he was traveling with a teen."

"A human pack then? That would explain how he managed not to get his ass hunted down." Peter picked up a hammer from Derek's work bench, "Poor thing has no idea about the hunters in town."

"Most werewolves would assume a town with a wolf pack would be free of hunters." Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, that would be a sane thing for a wolf pack to do…so it makes sense for us to be here." Peter grinned.

Derek glared. This was not the time for his uncle's antics, "Did you just come up here to be a smartass?"

"Nah, it's just one of the perks." There was a smirk on Peter's lips, "Someone besides Stiles has to keep you on your toes. But believe it or not, I wanted to ask you about Isaac."

"Isaac?" Derek blinked, "What about him?"

Peter shrugged, "I dunno. Poor thing seemed on edge. Maybe your rogue Omega put him more on edge than expected? Or…"

"Damnit Peter, I'm not in the mood." Derek growled, fangs jutting from his jaw.

"Touchy…" Peter shook his head, "You really should do something about your temper. Anyway, I just thought that perhaps your loyal Beta might want himself a piece of Omega bootycall."

"_**What?"**_ Derek's eyes were red as he grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt, slamming him into the wall behind them. No doubt Derek would have to fix that wall, but right now he was about five seconds from slashing his uncle's throat.

Again.

Peter, however, didn't seem to be afraid for his life, "The poor Beta's pupils are blown to hell, and McCall was teasing him about scenting up the store while they were there."

It took several moments, but Derek reigned in his temper, reverting back to his human form, "You're sure?"

"Considering the fact that I myself recently took a mate, I would say that I'm positive."

Derek tried counting to ten, but lost is patience and stopped at five, "I'm having enough trouble dealing with you wanting Lydia, I do not need another Beta pining over someone. Especially someone who could very well be an enemy." With that, the Alpha made his way downstairs.

He was pleased to see that his Betas were behaving while they worked on school work. That was one drama Derek was determined to avoid in the future. If McCall's abysmal grades got in the way again…

Isaac was in the kitchen, he could hear his heartbeat from the stairwell. He was running the faucet too. Derek made his way to check on his Beta. Said Beta was splashing his face in the sink.

"Lahey."

It said something about Isaac's state of mind that he didn't hear or smell Derek's presence. The poor Beta looked like he was about to wolf out, "Derek…"

Derek ignored the weak greeting, instead he grabbed Isaac's head, examining his eyes. The pupils were larger than they should have been for the level of light in the kitchen, but they were returning to a normal size. Nothing like Peter's had been around Lydia after his resurrection.

Good.

"So what happened?" Technically speaking, Derek was asking a question, but in his Alpha mind, it was a command.

Isaac shook his head minutely, "I don't know, I didn't even know I was reacting until Scott mentioned it."

"Was it the Omega?"

Again, there was a headshake, "No, Scott and I didn't even get close to the Omega. The other one, his name is Harry, cut us off while we were following them, asking us for help with things."

Derek frowned, "And you didn't think this was done on purpose?"

"Not at the time, no." Isaac ran a hand through his hair, "All I noticed about him was his strange scent and that of another werewolf, but even that scent smelt weird."

"I think we can reach the general consensus that this entire situation is weird."

"True…" Isaac muttered, "…what do you know about green eyes?"

"What?" There was a vein throbbing in Derek's temple. It was getting to be a long day…

Isaac gulped, sensing his Alpha's displeasure, "Harry has really green eyes, like Emerald City green. I was just wondering if there is anything supernatural with green eyes. I mean, werewolves have gold eyes and yours are red, maybe there's something out there with green…"

"…Emerald City green?" Derek quirked an eyebrow, "Really, Isaac?"

There was a sheepish look on the Beta's face, "I liked the Wizard of Oz, ok?"

Derek rubbed a hand over his face, "I'm going to forget you made that comment. For now, have Scott give Deaton a call. If anyone has a clue what is going on, it's him."

Isaac nodded before bolting from the kitchen. It was all Derek could do to keep from rolling his eyes as he returned to the living room. Why did his pack have to be batshit insane?

He stopped, looking over at Scott, who was grabbing his backpack, "Where is everyone?"

Scott raised an eyebrow, "As much as some of us like hanging out, we do actually have our own homes, you know." He shook his head, "And I have a boss to annoy with supernatural 20 questions right now."

"Well if this "supernatural 20 questions" keeps us from having to fend off a fiasco like the Kanima, we'll all be better off." Derek grit his teeth. He _really_ wasn't in the mood to deal with Scott's whining., "Where's Peter?"

"How should I know?" Scott rolled his eyes, "He's your psychotic uncle."

* * *

"So they already know you're here?"

Remus looked up from the trunks he was unpacking. Sirius was leaning against the doorframe, watching as the werewolf waved his wand and organized his clothes in dressers and the closet. To his annoyance, Sirius was still covered in grime and sweat. The smell irritated his nose, especially since he had trouble smelling Sirius's natural smell.

"So Harry told you then?"

Sirius nodded, grabbing his own wand from the night stand. With a flick and a mutter, the rest of the clothes in Remus's trunk flew to the dresser and the closet.

Remus rolled his eyes, "I was organizing those…"

"I know." The Animagus smiled, "Trust me Remus, I know."

Knowing Sirius, he had sorted Remus's clothes improperly on purpose, just to rile him. But that was Sirius for you. He thrived for chaos. "So two werewolves followed you at the store?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, Harry intercepted them to make sure they weren't going to start anything. He said their names were Scott and Isaac."

"Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey." Sirius clarified, "They're both 16 years old."

"So young…" Remus shook his head. To suffer lycanthropy at such a young age... Remus had barely been able to get through puberty with the curse, and that had been aided by his fellow Marauders

"Yeah, most of the pack is pretty young." Sirius walked into the master bathroom, washing his hands and face, "As you know, these are muggle werewolves."

"Yes, I couldn't smell any magic on them." Remus added weakly, looking through his drawers distractedly.

"Well you could smell them, I had to use my amazing investigative skills to spot them." Sirius's laugh echoed from the bathroom, "Granted, the younger ones were easy to spot. They easily flinched at loud noises or strong smells. They haven't been werewolves long."

"How many of them are there?" Remus blinked.

"Of the younger ones? There are three, Scott, Isaac, and one named Jackson Whittemore. They're all students at the local school." Sirius became visible from the bathroom doorway, wiping his hands on a towel. "There were two more, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, but…locals say they ran off together."

"And what do you think really happened?"

Sirius shrugged, "No clue, it happened before I got here." He dropped the towel on the floor. It took several moments of Remus glaring at the offending laundry for Sirius to pick it up and hang it up.

"So what else do you know of this pack?" Remus sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Well here's where it gets interesting." Sirius walked over to the dresser, "I had to spend a few nights as Padfoot to get this information, but apparently, up until a few years ago, this town was home to a family of born werewolves."

"Born…" The thought made Remus's heart stop. The thought of passing lycanthropy to a child…to _Teddy_…

"Yeah, the Hale family. They were the ones who ran this pack. I went over to their property a few weeks ago, it reeked of wolves." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "Apparently there was a fire a few years back set to the family compound, arson unfortunately, leaving only three survivors. Peter is about our age, yeah, unfortunate luck with the name. Then there were his niece and nephew who weren't home at the time of the fire, Laura and Derek."

Remus took a deep breath, his mind swimming, "So Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Laura, Derek, and Peter. A pack of six wolves, there was two more, but they're gone now."

"Eh, about that…" Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, "There's only five wolves…Laura Hale was killed in an animal attack several months back…"

"Killed in a…" Remus felt the blood leave his face. The chances of a werewolf being killed in an animal attack was…absolutely zero, "Damnit Sirius, you told me it was safe here!"

"It is safe for werewolves here."

"It wasn't safe for Laura Hale!" By now, Remus was pacing the master bedroom, "It wasn't safe for the Hale family, to be burned alive! Sirius, I have a son to think of! I can't raise Teddy in a community where I have to fear someone killing me, killing _him_ because of my affliction! What the hell were you thinking, telling us to come out here?"

A hand grabbed Remus's wrist, and the werewolf found himself chest to chest with Sirius, "You want to know why I told you to come out here, even though there was some violent history?" The hand on Remus's wrist moved to his waist, holding him close, "I watched the students. All three of them are student athletes, they even won a championship game in lacrosse."

"What in Merlin's name is lacrosse?" Remus frowned.

"No idea. But these werewolves are not only celebrated athletes, but they have healthy social lives." Sirius nodded, wrapping his other arm around the werewolf's waist, "They go shopping, hang out with friends, have adventures. I saw Peter around town. No one looked at him like he was cursed, he didn't act like he had a beast trying to tear him apart."

Sirius gently kissed Remus's forehead, "I brought you here, Remus, because this can be a fresh start for you." He kissed his cheek, "No werewolf restrictions," a feather-light kiss along his jaw, "Just freedom to be the man I've always known you could be."

With that, the former wanted murderer and the bloodthirsty werewolf shared a tender kiss. Damn Sirius and his charm, but Remus could feel the tension melting from his shoulders.

"But the violence…"

"Shh…" Sirius nibbled on Remus's bottom lip briefly before resting his forehead against Remus's, "And come on Moony, this is nothing that we can't handle. We're skilled wizards who are trained in combat; no muggle arsonists are going to scare us."

Remus sighed, "I don't want to fight anymore…"

"You won't have to." Sirius gave him his best "heartbreaker smile," kissing his cheek, "You've done so much, it's time someone took care of you for a change." Soft lips made their way down Remus's neck, "If anyone wants to get to you, they're going to have to get through me."

"You idiot…" Remus breathed, trying to keep a level head, "That's what I'm afraid of…" Damnit, Sirius was nuzzling his neck. Ever since he had told the Animagus about the link between scent and mates, Remus had been subjected to Sirius rubbing his scent all over him whenever Sirius wanted to weaken Remus's resolve.

"I'm not afraid, Moony." Sirius murmured against his throat. Remus responded with a low, possessive growl, "And besides, we got you-know-who downstairs as our secret weapon."

That stopped the mood in its tracks. Remus smacked Sirius's shoulder, "You did _not _just make a You-Know-Who joke in reference to Harry." He rolled his eyes, stepping away from Sirius.

"Mooonyyy!" Oh no, there was Sirius's pout. That puppy dog pout that had made Remus's knees wobbly while they had been in Hogwarts.

Luckliy for Remus, he was saved by the doorbell ringing. "I'll go get that."

Sirius was still pouting, "Harry can get it…"

"Harry is taking a well deserved nap after driving the entire journey." Remus reminded him, walking downstairs.

He was in the living room when he smelled it. _Werewolf_. There was a werewolf on the other side of the front door. Remus took a deep breath to calm himself. The Beacon Hills pack had _every_ right to see who the new wolf in their territory was. He needed to play by their rules, he would be polite and show them he was no threat.

That and the fact he had his wand up his sleeve kept Remus steady as he opened the door.

The man standing opposite of him was smartly dressed. His black slacks were cleanly pressed and creased, black shoes polished to a neat shine. His white button up shirt was free of wrinkles and his jacket was free of lint. Remus could smell expensive cologne on top of the werewolf's scent, and even as he looked into the other man's icy blue eyes, he knew his own status as a werewolf wasn't a secret.

"So you're the one who's causing all the ruckus." The man's voice was smooth, like he was used to making good impressions.

_Very Slytherin…_ "I'm sorry if I caused trouble." Remus shook his head, "It was not my intention…" He took a deep breath, extending his hand, "Remus Lupin."

"You're joking."

At Remus's stunned look, the other man smirked, "You don't have to be fluent in Latin to know that is the most obvious name for a werewolf."

"Yes, well, I doubt my parents had planned for it to be that way…" Remus kept his hand extended, determined to be polite.

Finally, the other werewolf grabbed and shook his hand, "Peter Hale."

"Ah." Remus nodded, "So you're the one in charge of the pack here?" He asked. It would be best to get on his good side then.

Peter, however, began to laugh, "Do I smell like an Alpha to you?"

Remus blinked, "Alpha…?"

The man's laughing stopped, "You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" An amused look crossed his face, to Remus's annoyance, "When was the last time you were in a pack?"

"Of werewolves?" Remus shook his head, "Never, actually."

"Really now?" There was a smirk on Peter's lips, "So you're a lifetime Omega? How odd…"

"I'm assuming, based on dynamics of wolf packs in the animal kingdom, you're referring Alphas as the pack leaders and Omegas as the underdogs." Remus kept his head held high, "I assure you, while I'm not familiar with the way your pack here is run, I have no intention of bringing anyone harm. I just want to live in peace."

Peter was laughing again, a very haughty chuckle. "You have spunk. I like that. And your little makeshift family has my nephew running his Betas ragged. My nephew Derek is the Alpha of the Beacon Hills pack, but unfortunately, his people skills are a little…rusty." He sighed, as if it were some sort of tragedy, "No doubt his plan is to spy on you and your brood until he can establish if you're a threat. I figured it might save us all a lot of time and effort to just approach you."

"My family and I are no threat to anyone but those who threaten us." Remus said calmly. He didn't need to raise his voice, he could feel Moony making his eyes shine amber.

Peter responded in turn, eyes shining an electric blue for a moment returning to their normal color, "I'd like to take your word for it, but is there any way for you to prove it to our pack?"

Remus grit his teeth, "What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner perhaps?"

"I'm spoken for."

"So am I, but I like your sense of humor." Peter smirked, "I was thinking of a nice family dinner, your family and mine. And by my family, I mean my pack."

"Fine." Remus nodded, "When?"

"Tomorrow night too soon for you?"

"Absolutely not. We'll fix some nice British fare for you."

"Fish and Chips? How tasty."

"That's child's play." Remus smiled despite himself, "So shall we expect five of you, one for each of your pack?"

Peter smirked, "Looks like my pack isn't the only one spying. But you need to get with the times. There are more of us than just the werewolves."

"Ah, I see. How many shall we set the table for then?"

"Well there's the five wolves, my lovely mate Lydia-"

"She smells young-"

"Young and beautiful. Then there is Stiles, mainly because he irritates my nephew and he amuses me. And then Alan Deaton, the local vet."

"Just because we're werewolves doesn't mean we need to see a veterinarian."

"Maybe not, but he's also a druid."

"Ah, that makes more sense..." Remus nodded, "Anyone else?"

"Well there is Danny, but who knows if he will join us for dinner. He's…not exactly an active participant in our activities."

"So no, then."

"No."

"So I'll tell Sirius and Harry to be expecting eight then."

"Sounds about right."

The two stood in silence for a long time, just staring at each other. It was a civil enough conversation, but Remus knew that Peter was going to be reporting back to his Alpha, Derek. He refused to give him any reason to suggest that he or his family were a threat.

"Well then." Peter smiled, extending his hand, "We'll see you tomorrow night then."

Remus nodded, shaking Peter's hand once more, "How does 7 o'clock sound?"

The grin on Peter's face couldn't be described any other way: _wolfish_, "Perfect."

* * *

"There's nothing in the Bestiary about beasts with green eyes in human form." Deaton shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest.

They were all gathered in the Hale house (with the exception of Danny, who was studying for a physics test at home). Derek was pacing the living room while the vet gave his report, "What about the scent? Anything of that?"

"Considering the fact that I don't have the sense of smell that you do, and that I can only rely on your description, I wouldn't even know where to start." Deaton rolled his eyes, "I'm a druid, not a miracle worker. "It smelled clean" isn't a very good starting point."

Lydia watched the exchange from the couch, "So we're just going to spy on our new neighbors until we find a reason to rip them to shreds?"

"Well considering our luck with "new neighbors," consists of hunters and sociopaths, sorry Scott," Stiles shot his friend an apologetic look. Scott, to his credit, took it in stride, "I'd say we were better safe than sorry."

Derek nodded, "Peter and I will take shifts watching them during the school day. In the afternoons, you'll need to rotate watching them in pairs-"

"Or we can just go talk to them." The pack shifted their gaze to Peter, who was walking through the front door, "Honestly Derek, you don't need to make things so complicated."

The older werewolf hung his jacket in the hall closet before joining Lydia on the couch. He pressed a quick kiss on her cheek (to the chagrin of the teens).

"These guys are hardly going to let us, complete strangers, waltz into their business." Scott shook his head.

"But you're not a stranger, Scott my boy." Peter smirked, "And, as a matter of fact, we are expected for dinner tomorrow."

Stiles stared, "What?"

"I didn't think I stuttered, but very well." Peter shook his head, "Remus Lupin— yes, that is his real name— is expecting the pack over for dinner tomorrow at seven."

Derek looked like he was about to wolf out in the middle of the newly remodeled living room, "When the _hell_ did this go down?"

Peter shrugged, wrapping his arm around Lydia, "Well I thought you kids were working so hard to try and see if these "chaps" were any threat, I figured, what the hell, I'd just go over and chat with the man."

"Oh you did?" Derek's eyes were red, clenching his fists. "And you're still in one piece unfortunately."

"You know you'd be sad to see me go." Peter smirked, "But get this, Remus apparently had no idea what an Alpha was."

That stopped Derek in his tracks, "He wasn't lying?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "I'm not an idiot, I could hear his heartbeat. He was honestly in the dark." He chuckled, "We're dealing with a werewolf who has managed to avoid the werewolf community for as long as he's been bitten."

"Does that happen?" Stiles asked, "I mean, Scott could barely go a week before someone tried to kill him-"

"Hey!"

"Well it's true!"

Derek shook his head, "Alright, so Peter, Scott, Jackson, Isaac and I will go check them out-"

"Nope." Peter was grinning again, "I got invites for _all of us_. Even you doc." He shot a look at Deaton.

Deaton sighed, "You guys are going to get me killed."

"That's the spirit!" Peter laughed, "Better clear your schedule kids, tomorrow night, we're having British food."

* * *

_There's the new chapter! Got some Sirius/Remus lovin' going on and some Sassy!Peter!_

_Leave me a comment on what you think and what you might want to see in the next few chapters?_

_What do you want to happen during the dinner?_


	4. Chapter 4

_And so they finally meet! Time for the sparks to fly!_

* * *

"Is this the sage?"

"No, those are bay leaves."

"Oh…so what do these do?"

"Sirius, if you aren't going to be of any use, get out of my kitchen." Harry rolled his eyes, checking on the roasts in the oven.

The Animagus pouted at his godson, "Since when did this become _your_ kitchen?"

"Since I am the only person who seems to cook in this kitchen." Said godson replied, "And so help me, if I see another pizza box in this kitchen again…"

"Yeah yeah, I hear you," Sirius chuckled, "Thanks, _mum_."

This earned Sirius a Stinging Hex, "I resent that." Harry frowned, annoyed at the comparison to the late Walburga Black. He turned on the stereo he had placed on the counter before turning his attention back to the meal he was trying to pull together. It was one thing to make a Sunday Roast single handedly, it was another thing to make a Sunday Roast large enough to feed 11 people, six of them being _werewolves. _"What time is it?"

"Time enough for you to stop panicking over every little dish, _Molly_." Sirius nodded, "I don't understand why you're doing this the hard way Harry. Why don't you just use magic to cook everything?"

"I _am_ using magic, Sirius," Harry rolled his eyes, "You think a normal muggle oven would be able to hold four roasts well enough to cook? I even had to turn the microwave into a small oven so I could make the Yorkshire puddings. But even then, I'll have to wait until the roasts are done before I can put the Treacle tarts in for dessert-"

"Relax, Harry. I've got enough to deal with handling Remus's nerves."

"My nerves are fine, Sirius." Remus walked into the kitchen, holding Teddy. It had taken Remus nearly an hour to get Teddy to stop fussing over the outfit he had to wear to dinner, and the poor werewolf looked a little frazzled despite his objections.

Remus had decided to dress a bit more casually for the event, wearing a navy blue button down shirt and a pair of fresh pressed khaki slacks.

"Hey there handsome," Sirius grinned, gravitating to Remus's side and kissing his cheek, "And the handsome little man!"

Teddy cooed, reaching for Sirius. The Animagus smiled softly as he took Teddy from his father, "You should roll those sleeves up, Remus. It's very fashionable here."

Remus shook his head, "You know I don't like showing skin, Sirius…"

Sirius, however, was already rolling up the cuff of one of Remus's sleeve, rolling it loosely up to his elbow and revealing the lithe muscle of his forearm. "There we are, gorgeous."

Harry could see that Remus was uncomfortable. Along with the elegant muscle, the exposed forearm was covered in cris-crossing scars, ranging from faded white to the more recent red scars (though, Harry admitted, some of those were from the war and not as a result of lycanthropy).

"Sirius…" Remus bit his lip, reaching to pull the sleeve back down. Sirius placed his free hand on Remus's.

"Remus." Sirius kissed Remus's forehead, "You do not need to be hide your scars. Not anymore." The former Marauder lowered his voice, "You are not a victim anymore, you're not a monster who needs to hide from society. Your scars show that while you have suffered, you have survived and, more importantly, that you will _continue_ to survive." With that, the Animagus kissed his longtime friend and lover.

A small blush crossed Remus's face, followed by a small smile, "When did you become so wise, Padfoot?" He muttered, rolling up his other sleeve.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me finally, Moony." Sirius winked, "Besides, your scars turn me on."

"There is no getting "turned on" anywhere near the food!" Harry threw a dishtowel at Sirius. Luckily, Sirius caught it before it could hit Teddy.

"Do you need help, Harry?" Remus asked, looking over the food Harry was preparing.

Harry chuckled, flicking his wand over the potatoes that were mashing themselves, "You could always set the table. You're the one who knows who we're all having."

"I'm still amazed that Peter just came to the house." Sirius shook his head, getting a few plates from the cupboard, "Especially after hearing how you two got stalked at the store. But then again, Peter always did strike me as odd."

Harry chuckled, "I wish I could have been there to see you two go at it Remus. Especially the bit where you told him you were spoken for."

"Well he is." Sirius grinned.

Remus blushed faintly, "It was more interesting when he told me about his mate. I could smell her on him."

Sirius continued grinning, "Oh yeah? And what did your super wolfy nose pick up?"

"That the age gap between Tonks and I was nothing compared to those two." The werewolf shook his head, setting plates on the table, "In fact, I'm sure Harry and I could be dating and we would still have less of an age gap than those two."

Harry and Sirius stopped what they were doing to stare at Remus.

"That's weird…" Sirius muttered.

"Is that even legal here?" Harry asked.

Remus chuckled, "No, but then again, I don't think her parents are aware of their relationship." He paused, counting place settings at the table, "Only six…" With that, he waved his wand over the table, stretching it to fit the right number of plates.

Sirius shifted Teddy to his left arm, using his own wand to duplicate the chairs, "Do we have enough for everyone?"

"I sure hope so," Harry muttered, "I made four roasts, that should be enough to feed six werewolves, right?

"Six werewolves and five humans, one of whom is a druid." Remus chuckled.

Harry nodded, "Now I don't think I've heard of a druid before. What exactly is that?"

Sirius chuckled, "Careful Harry, you might get the professor going."

Remus rolled his eyes, laying out the silverware, "A druid is technically a muggle, but one who is very aware of the magical world around them. While they don't have a magical core like we do, and thus unable to use a wand or cast spells, they are still able to use the magic around them for things like potions or runes."

"Huh, there are muggles who can use types of magic?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "How does that happen?"

"Probably from long lines of Squibs or distant relations to wizards, there are numerous theories." Remus chuckled, "It's interesting because druids can often sense magic before most witches or wizards can."

That caused Harry to pause in his cooking, "So…he can tell that we're wizards."

Remus nodded, "Definitely."

* * *

"Does anyone else think this is a terrible idea?" Stiles grumbled, shifting from foot to foot. "I mean, not like any idea of Peter's is every a good idea, but seriously? We're just going to have dinner with complete strangers?"

"I'm hurt, Stiles, and here I thought we were friends." Peter chuckled, getting out of his car, "But I think you kids are forgetting something."

"Besides the fact you are dragging me into the middle of this?" Deaton muttered, adjusting his coat.

"No, you're forgetting the power of numbers." Peter smirked, "They have, at best, three hostiles. We have five strong werewolves, not to mention a little human help."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Do you _want_ this to end up bloody?"

"Considering the fact "bloody" is a British curse, I'd say not." The older werewolf looked at the house in front of them, "How quaint. Is that actually a white picket fence?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you dragged me here…"

This earned him a growl from Derek, causing the Beta to shut up. "Let's go."

Scott clapped a hand on Stiles's shoulder, "Hey, at least they're feeding us."

"Yeah, wolfsbane smoothies maybe." The human muttered, following the pack.

Barely three steps inside the front gate, Deaton stopped. This nearly caused Isaac to run into him and for the other werewolves to turn to the druid.

Derek watched the vet carefully, "What is it?"

"Something's off…" Deaton muttered, looking around, "There's magic here."

"Magic? Like Mountain Ash?" Stiles asked, scampering to Deaton's side.

Deaton shook his head, "No, like actual magic…"

Peter quirked an eyebrow, "And by actual magic, you mean…"

"Witches, wizards, warlocks, sorcerers and sorceresses, whatever you want to call them." The druid took a moment to rub his temples, "According to lore, these beings have magic running through their veins and they can use it at will."

"Damnit, can't we have one normal dinner for once?" Stiles groaned.

Derek crossed his arms, "Anything else you need to tell me, Deaton?"

Deaton rolled his eyes, "You said they smelled clean? Pure?"

Isaac nodded, "Yeah, definitely."

"Alright," the druid nodded, "it's written that magic is pure until it is corrupted by darkness."

"Soooo, what? We're eating with good witches, not bad?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Basically."

Derek let out a low, irritated growl, "This had better be a damn good dinner…" With that, he walked to the door and rang the doorbell, the rest of the pack standing behind him.

Stiles couldn't help but fidget. Everything in his experience with the supernatural was telling him that this was a _terrible_ idea. _No beings_ in the supernatural world besides the werewolves were good, and not even all of _those _were all that great.

The door opened shortly after Derek rang the bell, revealing the mechanic that worked on Stiles's car. Not that he looked like he was a mechanic anymore. A pair of stonewashed jeans had replaced the greasy coveralls, with a stylish leather belt resting around his hips, a black dress shirt with the top buttons undone had replaced the sweaty wife beater and a baby in the crook of his left arm had replaced the greasy work rag.

"Well hello Derek Hale and company!" The mechanic grinned, "Welcome to our home!"

Derek growled, "You know who I am?"

The other man chuckle, "Uh, yeah. I've been here a month, I kinda picked up your name during that time."

Stiles watched the two. Obviously, the mechanic wasn't intimidated by Derek's Alpha presence. _Then again, when you're sleeping with a werewolf…_he shook his head when he realized he was being spoken to.

"Didn't I work on your car yesterday? The Jeep, right?"

"Uh, yeah…" Stiles swallowed, unsure what to say.

"How's it running?"

"It's-"

"Skip the pleasantries," Derek growled, irritation radiating off of him, "we know what you are."

This caused the man at the door to raise an eyebrow, "Well of course you do if you have a druid with you."

_Well that was unexpected…_Stiles blinked as the mechanic extended his hand to Deaton.

"Alan Deaton, I presume?"

Deaton raised an eyebrow, "That's me. Forgive me if I'm not as familiar with you as you are with me." He shook the other man's hand.

"Name's Sirius Black." He laughed, "Why don't we take this inside so we can continue introductions?"

There was a tense silence, and Stiles knew the werewolves were defaulting to Derek's judgment, if out of nothing but instinct. He knew that Scott didn't want to admit he was following Derek's lead, and Jackson hated admitting he was following anyone.

Derek frowned, "Fine…"

Sirius nodded, opening the door wider to allow them inside.

Lydia wasted no time in invading the Englishman's personal space, "What an adorable baby!"

Teddy, sensing he had an audience, immediately began to gurgle happily. Sirius smiled fondly, "This is Teddy, Remus's little boy."

Stiles could see Sirius look at Derek and Peter before turning back to Lydia, "Would you like to hold him?"

Of course Lydia did. Sirius barely got Lydia to sit down on the couch before she had Teddy in her arms. To be fair, the kid seemed to be more than happy to be in a stranger's arms.

"Sirius?" Stiles turned at the new voice coming from the staircase. He was able to deduce that it must be Remus. The werewolf. "I heard voices. I guess our guests are here then."

He certainly didn't _look_ like the werewolves Stiles was used to. He wasn't built like a Roman god, he didn't have an animal ferocity to him, no square jaw or thick nothing like that. Heck, _Sirius_ looked like he fit the werewolf persona more than Remus did. Remus…Remus looked like a librarian. Albeit, a librarian covered in scars.

"You must be Derek Hale." Remus smiled softly, extending his hand to Derek, "Remus Lupin."

Derek looked Remus over for a few moments. _Probably sizing up the competition_, Stiles realized. Finally, the Hale Alpha shook Remus's hand, "Derek Hale, Alpha of the Beacon Hills Pack." After letting go, Derek gestured to the rest of the gathering, "These are my Betas: Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, and you've already met my uncle Peter."

Remus nodded, shaking each of the werewolves' hands. By the way they all handled the gesture, Stiles realized there was probably some sort of werewolf scent-thingy going on.

"And these are the human members of our pack: Lydia Martin," Lydia didn't shake hands while she was holding Teddy, instead giving the Omega a nod, "And this is Stiles…Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles smiled, hoping he was putting on a good show "Hi…"

Remus shook his hand, "That's an interesting name, "Stiles,"" He chuckled, "I take it is a nickname?"

"Uh, yeah," Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, "It's short for "Stilinski." I hate my first name."

This made the werewolf laugh quietly, "Reminds me of my late wife." He nodded slowly, "Insisted on being called by her surname, even after we were married."

"Really?" Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Wow, that must have been awkward."

"Not that much, though I had to explain to a few people that her name wasn't actually Tonks Lupin." He smiled.

"You actually had to tell people that, Remus?" Stiles turned, as did the rest of the pack, to see the third member of the British family in the doorway of the kitchen.

So _that_ was the guy Scott was teasing Isaac about. Stiles noticed the messy head of black hair, bright green eyes and overall elegant build and reasoned that he didn't really blame Isaac for tripping over himself. Not that he was Stiles's type. _If_ he was going to find guys attractive, they needed to be more…_manly_. Like the rest of the pack-

_Damnit_. Of all the times to have a sexuality crisis.

Luckily, no one noticed Stiles's freakout. He hoped.

"Yeah, Harry." Remus nodded, "Everyone, this is Sirius's godson, Harry. Harry, this is the Beacon Hills pack."

Harry nodded, "Sorry if dinner is running a little late. I'm trying to finish the Yorkshire puddings."

"You're cooking?" Derek raised an eyebrow, looking from Remus to Sirius before looking back at Harry.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah. Remus isn't used to cooking from scratch and Sirius…I don't trust him anywhere near an appliance. Luckily, I enjoy cooking."

"That's cool." Isaac nodded, "I don't think I could make a can of soup, let alone an entire meal."

A buzzer rang within the kitchen, "Whoops! That will be the puddings! Why don't we move to the table? I'll bring dinner out." Harry smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sirius grinned, looking over at Remus, "They say they know what we are, Remus."

The Omega looked at Derek, "I assume Dr. Deaton informed you of what we are?"

Deaton shrugged, "I can sense magic here, but since I'm not very familiar with naturally magical beings, I can't say I'm very knowledgeable. All I know is the lore."

"I'm not sure if I believe it myself," Scott admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "Seriously, witches exist? Like, real witches?"

"Of course they're real," Remus chuckled, "But we aren't witches. Technically speaking, we're wizards."

"Of course you are," Stiles muttered, "Freakin' Merlin…"

"Oh, you've heard of him?" Sirius smiled. Remus sighed, patting Sirius's shoulder.

Derek looked at Remus, "So you were a wizard before you became a werewolf?"

Remus nodded, "I was," He reached behind him, pulling out a long stick from where it was tucked in his waistband, "I still am."

"What the hell is that?" Jackson snorted.

Sirius glared, "It's a wand, what the hell does it look like?"

"Sirius, be nice." Remus cleared his throat, "It's common practice for witches and wizards in our world to have a wand to help them channel their magic."

At this, Sirius put one foot on the arm of the couch, rolling up the leg of his jeans enough to draw his own wand, "Hey Remmy, why don't I get drinks poured for us?"

"Sirius, please…" Remus looked uneasy. "Please don't' go overboard…"

"When do I ever do that?" Sirius was positively grinning, waving his wand in a long arch.

Instantly, all the glasses from the table flew over to where they were all gathered. One glass floated in front of each of the occupants (with the exception of Teddy). Stiles was hesitant, they _all_ were, but eventually he reached out and touched the glass suspended in mid-air. When it didn't combust or shatter, he grasped it firmly.

He was reluctant to admit it, but it was kinda cool…

"Now I'm pretty sure there's cider for the kiddies," Another swish of Sirius's wand, and the glasses began to fill themselves, "Peter, Derek, would you like something a little stronger?"

Peter was smirking, "Oh most definitely, though nothing that will turn me into a toad."

"Oh no, of course not." Sirius smirked in return, flicking his wand and filling Peter's glass, "But you might wonder what happened to your clothes by the end of the night."

"My kind of drink." With that, Peter took a long sip of his drink, "Delicious." With that, the older werewolf made his way to the table, "Coming, Lydia darling?"

Lydia smiled, handing Teddy back to Remus, "Of course."

Stiles gave Scott a look as Sirius led Peter and Lydia to the table, "Is it just me, or did something terrible just happen?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Peter making a best friend? We're all going to die."

Remus sighed, turning to Derek, "I am so sorry for him…Sirius has a hard time…well, being serious." He carefully put Teddy in a highchair, "What can I get you to drink?"

Derek looked at the rest of the pack, "I'll drink what my pack is drinking."

Remus nodded, going to the table and grabbing a bottle of cider and pouring Derek a drink by hand. Derek watched as Remus poured, keeping a careful eye on him. After a moment, Remus poured himself a drink from the same bottle. Derek stared at him for a moment before Remus took a drink from his glass. Only then did Derek take a drink.

"Come, let's eat." Remus smiled, leading the rest of them to the table.

* * *

The food smelled delicious, Derek had to admit. The vegetables smelled earthy and the potatoes were rich with cream and butter. The pastries ("They're Yorkshire puddings" Jackson had informed them haughtily) must have had a bit of the drippings (beef, from the smell of it) cooked into them. And the roast beef had a distinct salty smell to them, heavily laden with herbs and most likely moist from cooking in their own juices.

Now if only they could be brought out of the kitchen and served to them.

Derek had been given the head of the table, no doubt Remus's idea to show good faith. Then again, Sirius had allowed Lydia to hold Remus's pup, they must have _really_ want to show that they meant no harm.

"Harry, just use your wand, it will go a lot faster." Sirius chuckled from where he sat next to Remus. Derek could see the man's hand on the small of the werewolf's back.

_Mates, then_ Derek noted.

"Unlike you, Sirius, I don't mind doing things by hand." Harry chuckled, quickly coming out with numerous plates for the side dishes. The food looked as good as it smelled. Derek realized just how hungry he was.

Finally, Harry walked out with a large platter of steaming roast beef. Derek felt a low growl rumble in his chest as his hungry was making itself known.

Harry leaned over the table, intent on setting the roast in the middle of the table. To his left, Remus cleared his throat, jerking his head towards Derek. In response, Harry smiled and brought the platter over to Derek.

_Ah,_ Derek raised an eyebrow, _Alpha gets the first cut._

He could get used to that.

Derek eyed the roast beef. Seeing it up close made Derek's Alpha hunger that much more ferocious. At this rate, he could probably eat half of that roast by himself and still have plenty of room for the side dishes.

But he wasn't the only one eating. He sent a quick glance at his Betas and the humans, wondering how much he should leave for them.

"Take as much as you want." Harry told him, as if reading his mind, "I have three more roasts waiting in the kitchen."

That was all the invitation Derek needed, and half the roast went onto his plate.

Once Derek had gotten his fill, Harry passed the platter to Peter on Derek's right, before heading back into the kitchen to get another roast. Derek couldn't help but notice that, as he walked passed Isaac, the Beta's eyes followed him.

Great. Something else he'd have to deal with when they got back to the house.

The food was passed out with no incident; there was more than enough food to go around. It was then that Derek began to wonder when the last time he had a home cooked meal. The last time he had been able to sit down and enjoy time with his pack— his_ family_— without worrying about threats to their lives.

_Too long…_ he realized.

He was glad he didn't have to remind his Betas to wait until Harry sat down and served himself before eating. So far, the newcomers had been polite to them, Derek refused to have his pack being the ones to break the code of conduct.

"Oh my god, this roast beef is like an orgasm in my mouth."

_Damnit Stiles…_Derek was going to rip his throat out this time, he swore it.

Harry nearly choked on his cider, turning bright red. The table got quiet for a moment, unsure how to react.

It was Sirius who broke the silence, filling the room with loud and boisterous laughter. Soon chuckles began to ripple along the table, followed by gales of laughter.

With the tension broken, dinner began to have a more relaxed pace.

"So, Remus" Derek began, spearing a bite of beef, "You mentioned "your world," earlier. What did you mean by that?"

Remus swallowed the bite of potatoes he was working on, "The Magical world. The Wizarding world."

"What, like Avalon?" Jackson asked, curious. At the curious looks from the other Betas, he shrugged, "What? Danny and I had to do a project on Medieval Literature."

"Ah, the Arthurian legend." Remus nodded, "As good as an educated guess that is, we are not from Avalon." He smiled, "Believe it or not, the Wizarding world exists alongside your world, all over the world. We just live in secret, and keep certain towns and areas secret from muggles."

"Muggles?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"It's wizard slang for a non-wizard, someone who can't use magic." Harry nodded, sipping his cider.

"Right, sorry about that," Remus nodded, "And in our world, our society, we are well aware of all supernatural beings and phenomena. Like werewolves."

Derek nodded. Interesting, a world where werewolves didn't have to hide their existence…

"So why come to Beacon Hills?" Peter asked, arm around Lydia's waist. If Lydia was making doe-eyes at Peter, Derek did not see it.

Remus looked at Sirius for a moment, "It's a long story…"

"We have nowhere else to be." Derek said. It was as close to an order he wanted to get without seeming rude.

The Omega nodded, "Recently, there was a war in Wizarding Britain. A very dark wizard tried to take over and "cleanse" the magical world."

"Why didn't we hear about it?" Scott asked, curious.

"Because the Wizarding world is very good at keeping their business secret from the Muggle world." Harry nodded, "If you were paying attention to global news, all you would have noticed was a few freak accidents."

Jackson nodded as if he knew all about what Harry was talking about.

"So you're here to flee the war?" Derek took another drink of cider.

Remus shook his head, "No, the war is over. There were…just a lot of casualties." He looked down at his lap. Derek could hear his heartbeat begin to race.

Sirius took his lover's hand, "Remus's wife, my little cousin, was one of them."

"I'm sorry for your loss." The Alpha muttered.

The Omega nodded, "Yes…well, there's something else you should know about the Wizarding world in the UK. The Ministry of Magic, our government, was very corrupt during this war."

"Understatement of the century." Harry muttered.

"-and, while our world recognizes the existence of magical beings like werewolves and centaurs and elves, they aren't exactly…treated kindly." Derek heard the Omega's heartbeat pick up again.

Sirius took over, "According to the British Ministry of Magic, on a scale of one to five, Remus and other werewolves are XXXXX "beasts.""

""Known wizard killers. Impossible to tame or… domesticate."" Remus replied lamely, like he was quoting something.

Derek couldn't help it, the glass in his hand shattered before he ever realized he was squeezing it too hard. He could hear the growl rumbling in his throat, and he knew he was wolfing out. It was bad enough to have the hunters think they were monsters, but to think that a _government_ could suggest that they were something beyond "domesticating" made his blood boil…

It took him a few moments of breathing to rein in his wolf and return to normal, "I apologize for your glass…" He said finally.

Harry was the only wizard who was able to react right away, pulling his wand from his sleeve and repairing the glass with little more than a mumbled word of Latin.

Remus and Sirius, however, were staring at him like he had lost his mind.

_Great…_He thought darkly, _There goes the good impression…_

"How did you do that?" Remus asked finally.

"Wolf out?" Derek raised an eyebrow, "I lost my temper, I apologize. I just never imagined—"

"No, I mean…" The Omega cleared his throat, "How did you partially shift like that?"

* * *

_Sorry I have to break the dinner into two parts, but there was just too much to put into one chapter. Next chapter is going to be a lot more emotional, so that's where the heart-to-hearts will happen._

_If you guys have anything else you would like to see, let me know!_


	5. Chapter 5

The werewolves stopped and stared at Remus. Granted, Peter looked more amused than anything else. The rest just looked confused.

It was Harry who tried to clear the tension, "I'll just go and get dessert for us…" he mumbled, going into the kitchen.

"I'll help you…" Isaac was up and after Harry before anyone could stop him.

The pack was looking at each other, unsure of what to say, although Peter looked more like he wanted some popcorn for the occasion, and Deaton was merely observing the exchange. Derek didn't even know what to say. What kind of werewolf didn't wolf out on occasion? Even when he was young, back before the fire, he would wolf out on occasion, usually when he was bickering with Laura.

Derek took a deep breath, clearing his mind. "My uncle tells me that you are not familiar with pack dynamics?"

Remus nodded, "Besides the basics of wolves in the animal kingdom. I am unaware it crossed over into lycanthropes."

"What?" Scott asked, a confused look on his face.

Luckily for Derek, both Stiles and Jackson hushed him with scathing looks.

"Well I suppose we're going to give you a crash course." Derek shook his head, taking Peter's glass of…whatever it was, and downing the rest of it. It _burned_ but it was good. He smacked his lips, "Right, you're what we consider an Omega. A lone wolf, one without a pack. Because they do not have the strength of an Alpha or a pack, they are often considered weak both physically and in terms of control."

Remus, if he seemed offended, didn't show it. He seemed more concerned with learning.

"Because of this, most Omegas don't live long. They usually get themselves killed at some point. That's why it's important for a werewolf to find a pack soon after they are bitten."

"Trust me to be a freak even in the werewolf community…" Remus sighed. At Derek's raised eyebrow, he continued, "I was bitten when I was four years old."

Derek went to take another gulp from Peter's glass, only to find it empty. At this, Sirius smiled and filled Derek's glass with the liquor.

"So you've lived as an Omega for like 50 years?" Scott opened his big mouth again, much to Derek's annoyance.

Remus looked sheepish, "I'm not that old…"

Stiles did Derek's job for him and gave Scott a whack on the shoulder. He really didn't have time to deal with Scott's lack of people skills.

Derek took another long drink. This was getting complicated fast. "How did you keep yourself in control during the full moon?"

Remus sighed, squeezing Sirius's hand, "I find somewhere I can be secured: basements, abandoned houses, cages. Within the past decade, I've been able to keep myself from bloodlust by drinking Wolfsbane Potion—" He had to stop because all the Beacon Hills werewolves had flinched back.

"Wolfsbane?" Stiles blinked, "You actually drink a potion of that stuff?"

"Yes. Once every night the week before the full moon." Remus nodded, taking a sip of his cider.

While he didn't need to be a werewolf to see the discomfort, Derek could hear Scott's heartbeat racing. It had only been a few months ago that Victoria Argent had tried to _kill_ Scott with wolfsbane, and here Remus was, _willingly _ingesting it.

"Why would you poison yourself like that?"

At the word _poison_, Derek could hear a sharp intake of breath from Sirius, his eyes glancing at his lover.

"Poison?" The mechanic asked, looking between Remus and Derek.

It was then Deaton decided to speak up, "Wolfsbane has a lot of poisonous effects on werewolves. It can hinder the shifting process, as well as the healing process in a werewolf. It saps the strength from them, leaving them even weaker than humans, if the dose is large enough. Wolfsbane bullets can kill werewolves."

Derek nodded, "Or it can be vaporized and used to suffocate a werewolf."

Scott flinched at that, probably thinking of his near death experience. Sirius had gone pale at Deaton's description; Derek could almost _smell_ the cold sweat that was forming on his brow and the racing heartbeat in the mechanic's chest.

But Remus…

There was no change in his heartbeat as he heard Deaton explain what wolfsbane could do, no scent of horror or fear of its power. When Derek had mentioned suffocation by wolfsbane, his only reaction was a slight glance at Scott's flinch. But then Remus turned his gaze back towards Derek.

_He already knows_.

"Why would you poison yourself like that every full moon?" Derek asked again, staring at Remus intently. What kind of wolf, who had the will to live as an Omega for longer than Derek had been alive, would slowly kill themselves with wolfsbane for over a decade?

Remus took a deep breath, pointedly ignoring Sirius. Instead, he was staring back at Derek just as intently, "Because I'd rather die than hurt an innocent person."

The table was silent for a long time. Even Peter had stopped eating and was staring at Remus with a bemused expression. Sirius looked like he might just vomit the meal he had just eaten, and Remus seemed to be looking everywhere but at the mechanic holding his hand.

"You keep going like that," Derek said calmly, "and you might just get your wish."

It was then that Harry returned with Isaac, carrying a tray of what looked like pie, "Who wants dessert?" At the silence of the table, the young wizard bit his lip, "…bad time?"

"No, Harry, this is a good time." Sirius nodded, getting up, "Why don't we have dinner in the living room? We can have some tea, or maybe some coffee if that's what you guys drink…"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my coffeepot, Sirius." Harry mumbled, taking the tray to the living room, "I'll make coffee for anyone who wants some."

Derek stood slowly, "I'll take you up on that coffee in a bit. I think Remus and I need to have a little chat."

The older werewolf nodded, standing as well. He only paused for a moment to take his son from his highchair, "Why don't we go out onto the porch?"

With only a passing glance at his Betas, warning them to behave, Derek followed Remus outside.

* * *

"Well, that got awkward." Stiles muttered, "And everything was going so well…"

"Tell me about it." Scott replied as they made their way into the living room.

Harry was busy serving up the dessert he had prepared. It seemed, to Stiles at least, like Harry was trying to keep himself busy, "I don't mean to pry…" He began, looking up at the pack while he handed out plates of treacle tart, "but what did I miss?"

Stiles could see the werewolves look at one another, wondering what they were allowed to share. Even Jackson looked somewhat unsure. _That's a welcome change_, Stiles thought.

"Well, your friend Remus is pretty much a freak, even in world of super human werewolves." Jackson rolled his eyes.

Harry frowned, then looked at Sirius. "Apparently," Sirius clarified, "Most werewolves don't survive long without a pack. Most get themselves killed within a few weeks."

"Remus has always been stronger than most men, let alone werewolves." Harry shook his head, handing treacle tart to Jackson.

"You know many werewolves?" Deaton sat in an armchair, taking a bite of tart.

"Well, besides you guys…I know of one werewolf and his ilk." Harry scowled, "Now that was a monster."

There was a story there, Stiles was sure of it, but there was only so much crazy Stiles could take in one day.

"Yeah, well we also learned that Remus has been poisoning himself with wolfsbane." Scott muttered, looking at his plate darkly.

At this, Harry looked at Sirius, "Is he talking about the Wolfsbane Potion? I thought that helped Remus keep his head during the full moon."

Sirius sighed, "Apparently, wolfsbane is poisonous to werewolves."

"From what I've gathered," Deaton jumped in, "Ingesting wolfsbane for days before the full moon weakens a werewolf to the point that, when they shift, they don't have the strength to do anything. It may," he added, "be the reason his healing abilities haven't been working the way they should, and he appears frail."

"He's hardly frail," Harry muttered, looking at Sirius, "Is this true? How could Remus not know about the dangers?"

Stiles could tell the mechanic was strained as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "He did know Harry."

There was a moment when Harry didn't respond, which was immediately followed by an agitated sigh, "I'm going to beat some sense into that furry arse of his…"

"You're probably going to have to get in line behind Derek." Scott scoffed, taking a bite of tart. "He's got Remus outside right now."

At Harry and Sirius's confused looks, Stiles decided to open his mouth again, "Derek is more of a "big bad wolf" kind of leader, and he prefers tough love…but usually without the love."

Issac squirmed in his seat, "He once broke my arm because I complained about training."

He looked more embarrassed about having to admit that in front of Harry than anything else, Stiles noticed. Seriously, was there just something about werewolf hormones and being attracted to weirdos? First Derek with psycho-arsonist Kate, then Scott with Allison and _her_ family, Peter and…no, Peter had good taste in women. Lydia was perfect except for her taste in men.

Harry didn't seem to notice Isaac's discomfort, "He wouldn't dare hurt Remus."

"Well he is holding a baby," Peter nodded, feeding a bite of tart to Lydia, "Even my socially challenged nephew wouldn't attack someone holding an infant."

Sirius snorted, "As much faith as I have in your nephew, there's one other reason Remus will be fine."

"Oh?" Peter seemed intrigued.

Sirius smirked, "Remus still has his wand."

A hush fell over the room, the werewolves going all but silent. Stiles thought for a moment that they had considered Sirius's comment as a threat. After all, he sure didn't want to be turned into a newt or whatever the hell wizards did to people that they didn't like. But then he noticed how Scott had turned his head towards the back door, where Remus and Derek had made their exit.

"Werewolf hearing." Sirius confirmed Stiles's suspicions, "They're eavesdropping."

"Shhh…" Peter looked at Sirius for a brief second before returning to listening in on the Alpha and the Omega.

* * *

Derek stood on the back porch, watching Remus. If the Omega was nervous about the situation, he was good at hiding it. In fact, now that Derek thought about it, he hadn't heard the Omega's heartbeat change at all. Not once. While he was an idiot when it came to wolfsbane, he seemed to be in complete control of his emotions.

_He's had decades of practice…_ Derek conceded. _To go that long as an Omega without going feral…without resorting to grave robbing or attacking anything that moves._

While Derek was still reeling from the news of the wolfsbane, he had to admit he admired Remus's level of control.

"So you knew that you were poisoning yourself with this potion, and you kept drinking it anyway?" Derek finally started.

"Yes." It was a simple enough answer from Remus, who had decided to sit in a rocking chair with his son. Derek could smell magic on the boy as well as Remus, only years of experience let him be able to tell the difference between father and son.

"I would ask what the hell you were thinking, but you've already given me a good idea." The Alpha leaned against the wood railing, watching the older man. "If your world is aware of werewolves, wouldn't they try to-"

"You're operating on the assumption that the Wizarding world _wants_ to help werewolves." Remus interrupted, "The Wolfsbane Potion was the first advance in their understanding of werewolves. The rest of their knowledge is based on myth and speculation." He sighed, "Lycanthropy is not exactly a topic the Ministry of Magic _wants_ to research. Most witches and wizards see it as a disease, something that is too easily spread and should be contained."

When Derek didn't answer, Remus continued, "When I first saw Scott and Isaac, and when I learned about Jackson, my heart broke for those boys…to be so young and have to carry the weight of that curse with them the rest of their lives…"

"The Bite is not a curse." Derek frowned, crossing his arms, "Scott is the only one out of the pack who was bit unwillingly, and that was not my doing. Peter and I were born with it, and Isaac and Jackson came to me and asked for the Bite."

"And what about Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd?" Remus looked back at him evenly, "Did they ask for it too?"

Derek didn't question how Remus knew about Erica and Boyd. No doubt Sirius had told them, and there was a number of ways Sirius could have known, "They did. Boyd wanted to be a part of the pack, part of the family. And Erica suffered from epilepsy; the Bite gave her a new start."

Remus shook his head, "I'd rather suffer from seizures than suffer the pain of my bones snapping and rearranging every full moon, having to endure the pain of muscles tearing and reknitting to fit the form of the wolf…" The Omega trailed off, spying to confused look Derek was giving him, "What?"

"Shifting during the full moon shouldn't be that painful." Derek shook his head, "Yeah, you lose control of your body during the shift, but bones shouldn't be breaking…"

It was Remus's turn to look confused, "What do you mean? The shift has always been painful for me, even when I was a child."

"You've been shifting since you were a child?" Derek stared at him, "Lycanthropy shouldn't begin manifesting until puberty, even in bitten cases." He was now straining his mind for everything his mother taught him about the pack and the Bite.

"_Mom, why can't I join you and Dad during the full moon?" A 12 year old Derek asked his mother, who was tucking him in to bed for the night._

_Talia Hale smiled softly, "It isn't time yet, sweety. When your body is ready for the wolf, you'll know it. Then you can join us when we shift."_

How excited had Derek been when he was 15 and began to notice how his body had changed, his senses heighten, and he _knew_ that he would be able to fully shift?

There was a _reason_ children didn't shift during the full moon, and Derek was staring right at it. To shift at the age of four, when his body was still growing, when it wasn't anywhere _near_ the shape it was supposed to be…it didn't make any sense.

"Show me."

Remus blinked, "Excuse me?"

Derek uncrossed his arms, "Show me what you've been through."

The older werewolf nodded slowly, "I can ask Harry if I can borrow his Pensive…"

"No," Derek shook his head, "We'll do this the werewolf way." The fingers on his left hand began to grow into claws, "I'm going to look at the memories you show me, so you should think about everything you've experienced as a werewolf."

Without any further warning, Derek reached around Remus's neck, and sank his claws into the base of the Omega's skull.

* * *

_A small child, Remus, Derek realized, sat cowering on the floor of what looked to be a basement._

"_Daddy, please." Remus sniffled, "I just want to go to bed."_

_It was then that Derek saw the man at the doorway to the basement, "I'm so sorry, Remus. Not tonight…" He was obviously upset, and from what Derek could hear, there was a woman crying behind him. Remus's mother, no doubt, "We'll come check on you in the morning…"_

"_Daddy no!" But before Remus could plead with his parents again, the door to the basement was shut, and Derek could hear the locks sliding in place._

_Even though it was dark in the basement, Derek could see the small frame of Remus sobbing in the middle of the floor. _

_It didn't last long though. Soon Remus's sobs were replaced by blood curdling screams. Derek could only watch in horror as the four year old's limbs began to snap, his legs breaking at the knee so that they could bend the other direction. Already Derek could smell the blood from Remus's fingers, rubbed raw as he tried to claw his way towards the door._

That's not how a shift should look…_Derek thought, _It's too quick, too violent. The wolf is forcing itself to the surface…

_The screams slowly became howls as the little boy's vocal chords were replaced by a wolf's._

_The wolf lay in the middle of the floor, weak from its first transformation. But once it gained it's bearings, it attacked the door in a frantic attempt to escape._

_Derek knew that as an Omega, with no Alpha to lead him or a pack to depend on, with no anchor for which he could cling to in order to keep his sanity, Remus was driven by blood lust, and that anything that crossed his path would ultimately be killed._

"That was when I learned that I was a monster."

_Derek could hear Remus's voice outside of the memories, speaking to him._

"You're not a monster." Derek told him as he continued to watch the memories, "That is not the shift that our pack is familiar with. For us, you don't shift until you reach puberty. I don't know if your magic had anything to do with it or what, but that's not how it's supposed to go."

Derek sighed, "That being said, to go as long as you have, in as much pain as you obviously have…and not tried to kill yourself…that takes a lot of strength."

It was Derek's turn to show Remus some of his memories.

* * *

_A fifteen year old Derek sat in the basement of the Hale family compound, shirt off and nearly bouncing with excitement._

"_Careful Derek, you might just jump right out of your skin." Laura teased him._

"My sister Laura," Derek explained to Remus.

_The Derek in the memory gave a low growl to his sister, but stopped once the rest of the family members old enough to shift began to fill the basement._

"_Ready Derek?" Talia smiled softly, kissing her son's head._

"My mother," Derek added for Remus's benefit, "And more importantly, the Alpha of our pack."

Remus made a low hum of understanding as he continued to watch the memory.

_The shifts were fluid as the Hale family exchanged their human skins for their wolf skins. There was no pain involved as the human half and the wolf half of each Hale werewolf worked in harmony, the human giving control to the wolf for that night. All the wolves seemed calm and relaxed._

_Except for Derek. As his body shifted, the bloodlust took over. He needed to _kill_ something, he needed to hunt, to attack to-_

_Talia growled at her son as he lunges for the door. The two scuffled, with the Hale Alpha ending up on top. The fight was over before it could even begin._

_Derek looked up at his mother before exposing his neck to her, submitting._

_Once Talia Hale was satisfied with her son's submission, she let him up again. When Derek stood again, the blood lust was quelled._

"The bloodlust of a werewolf is the price we pay for the power we receive from the Bite." Derek explained, "Having a pack, having an Alpha who can teach you how to find an anchor, helps keep that bloodlust in control."

Another low hum from Remus, "And considering the fact I've never had a pack…"

"You never got to experience the benefits." Derek nodded, "Though I do have to ask, what happened to your original Alpha?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, confused.

"The one who bit you."

"Ah…"

Derek began to seem more memories, this time only glimpses of the same man. Wild gray hair on his head and cold blue eyes, his face almost permanently pulled into a scowl. It was then Derek realized, to his disgust, that the man was in his wolfed out form in every memory, as if that was the only form he knew.

"Fenrir Greyback." Remus explained, "My father insulted him at some point during my childhood. Fenrir bit me as punishment."

"Ah…" Derek understood then. "He bit you, then he immediately cast you out of his pack, making you an Omega."

"I suppose that does make sense…" Remus admitted, "Though…how did your family keep the process from being so painful?"

"I'd only be guessing at this point…" Derek sighed, "I can only assume that your magic did _something_ to affect the Bite, which made it manifest itself, violently, long before it was ever supposed to. And because you never had a pack, there was nothing to keep you from going insane."

"I wouldn't say I never had a pack." The memories began to shift again, "Just never a werewolf pack."

* * *

"Well…that was unexpected." Scott muttered.

"Tell me about it, the asshole can actually care a conversation." Jackson added.

The humans in the room shared a confused look.

Peter chuckled, "It would seem that my nephew is capable of having a deep conversation after all."

Sirius chuckled, taking a bite of tart, "Remus has that effect on people. He's just too compassionate and caring for anyone to be mad at him."

"I wouldn't say that," Peter smirked, "I do smell blood out there."

At that, Sirius and Harry both stopped what they were doing, "Come again?" Sirius looked at Peter, daring him to repeat his sentence.

"We can all smell Remus's blood from in here." Peter nodded.

Harry looked at the other werewolves, "Is that true?"

Isaac nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, but that's because of—"

Sirius didn't bother listening to Isaac's explanation. Instead, he stormed to the back door.

Where he could see Derek's claws sunk into the back of Remus's neck, blood slowly trickling from the wound.

In that instant, the Azkaban-hardened criminal surfaced, and he attacked.

* * *

Derek was so deeply involved in Remus and his own memories, in the conversation involving Remus's life, that he didn't even sense the attack until it was too late.

The blow came from his side, launching him off the deck and into the back yard. And from the low growl coming from above him, it had come from another werewolf.

How could he have not sensed another werewolf? Derek was _furious_ at himself for letting himself be caught off guard. If it had been a hunter, he would have been dead.

His eyes glowed red as he allowed his wolf to surface, facing his attacker.

It was big, that was for certain. Bigger than any wolf Derek had seen in his experience. The beast was growling at him, the black hair standing on end on its massive haunches. It's ears were flat against its head, and its teeth were bared at him.

More importantly, it didn't seem affected by Derek's Alpha power. No matter how much Derek growled at him, the wolf wouldn't back down. Instead, it glared at him with gray eyes.

_Gray?_

By now, the rest of the pack had joined him outside, followed by the humans. His Betas would help him subdue the attacker, of that he was sure.

"Sirius, stop!"

Derek turned his gaze briefly to Remus, who had shouted the command. Oddly enough, so did the wolf. It was then that Derek realized _recognized_ the attackers smell.

It was Sirius that was attacking him.

How did Derek not smell the wolf on Sirius? It made no sense.

"Sirius, stop it this instant!" Remus commanded again, "You're making a scene!"

Derek watched as the attacking wolf turned to face Remus, and shifted back into the human form of Sirius Black.

A _fully clothed_ Sirius Black.

"Are you kidding me Remus?" Sirius growled, "He had you by the neck and you're telling _me_ to stop it?"

Remus came down into the yard quickly, getting in the middle of the brewing fight, "It's just a misunderstanding Sirius." He was trying to calm both Sirius and Teddy, who had begun crying during the fighting, "Apparently werewolves can share memories by inserting their claws into the base of the neck."

"I was _trying_ to explain that." Isaac whined.

Sirius scowled, looking at Peter, "All you said was that there was bloodshed."

Derek rolled his eyes. Of course Peter pulled this stunt…

Peter shrugged, "It was getting boring. And it looks like you were holding out on us."

"Yeah, what the hell is that?" Stiles added, "You're a werewolf too?"

Harry sighed, holding a rag to Remus's wound, "Can we _please_ go back inside? I don't want to cause a scene out here. I'm sure we can explain everything inside.

Sirius and Derek shared one last glare before walking back inside.

"So…what the hell are you?" Derek finally asked as the rest of the pack returned to their seats.

The mechanic rolled his eyes, "I'm not a _what_, thank you very much." He went to where his glass was and filled it with the same liquor Peter and Derek had been drinking, "And if you must know, the technical term is an Animagus, a witch or wizard with the ability to take on the shape of an animal. And it's a learned ability."

Deaton looked intrigued. No doubt all the information he learned tonight would go into the Bestiary after they were done.

"So wait," There went Stiles, opening his mouth again, "You _learned _to turn into a giant werewolf?"

"It's not a werewolf." Sirius shook his head, "If you're superstitious, it's a Grim. If not, it's just a massive black dog."

Scott blinked, "Why would you learn to become something like that?"

Sirius smiled, taking Remus's free hand, "For Remus of course."

Derek raised an eyebrow, looking at Remus.

The Omega smiled softly, "I was about to explain." He looked at the rest of the werewolves, "I'm assuming you overheard what we were saying."

The pack had the decency to look embarrassed (except for Peter of course).

"Well, I was trying to explain that while I've never been in a werewolf pack, I've had several packs over the years to keep me strong. They were like family to me." The werewolf looked up at Sirius, who smiled back at him. "The first of which, I found when I was at school."

"Wizarding school." Harry clarified, trying to eat his tart like nothing had happened.

Remus nodded, "I had to keep my…condition a secret, because if the public knew that I was a werewolf, no doubt they would want me expelled. Most werewolves don't get the chance to attend school, at least not the magical ones."

Sirius nodded, "Most werewolves in the magical community are illiterate and live in poverty."

"So I did my best to keep my lycanthropy a secret." Remus continued, "While I made friends, I tried not to get to close in case they figured it out."

The pack, Derek noticed, was deeply enthralled by Remus's story so far. It was then Derek realized how _easy_ they had it, despite some of the trouble they had suffered.

"It didn't stop three of them though." Remus smiled, "Sirius here, Harry's father James, and a boy named Peter Pettigrew, cornered me one day when we were 13 and told me that they knew that I wasn't really visiting my sick grandmother, but instead sneaking out during the full moon.

"I was terrified they would shun me, or worse, expose me. But they didn't." Remus kissed Sirius's cheek, smiling warmly, "It was two years later that they came to me, insisting that they join me during the full moon. That they had figured out a way to stay with me." At this, he laughed, "They had taught themselves to be Animagi."

"Not exactly an easy feat for 15 year olds," Sirius added, "Most fully grown wizards don't become Animagi because of how much work goes into it. And considering the fact we had to teach ourselves, it took us a while."

"And since the werewolf only wanted to attack humans, they were safe as animals." Remus nodded.

The room was quiet for a few moments.

"Great, wizards can turn into animals." Stiles muttered, "Is there anything you can't do?"

Harry chuckled, "In the case of these two, they can't cook."

Derek ignored the quip, "Are there any other surprises we should know about?"

The couple sitting across from him shared a look, then, to his surprise, looked down at Teddy.

"What's wrong with the baby?"

Remus shook his head, "Nothing, Teddy just has another ability that's rare in the magical world. He inherited it from his mother…" He cleared his throat, reaching for his wand, "I have a glamour on him, an illusion, if you will, because Teddy, like his mother, is a Metamorphagus."

"And…what the hell does that do?" Jackson rolled his eyes.

Sirius glared at Jackson, "It's the ability to change appearances at will."

Remus smiled softly, taping his want on his son's head, "_Finite Incantartum."_

Teddy's brown hair faded into light tawny, like his father's, while his eyes remained the same.

"Well that was…underwhelming." Stiles muttered. Derek was resisting the urge to swat him on the back of the head.

Harry chuckled, "He's just confused and he's focusing on Remus. See?"

It was then that Derek noticed that Teddy had grown scars identical to his father. Harry took the opportunity to walk over to Teddy, picking him up gently "Hey there Teddy, come to uncle Harry!"

Once out of his father's arms, Teddy looked at Harry. Derek blinked, and then realized that Teddy's hair was now a mop of black and his eyes were bright green.

"My turn!" Lydia jumped up, rushing over to Harry and Teddy. Once she was in Teddy's line of sight, she tickled his stomach, "Come on, let's see how good you can look!"

Teddy realized he now had an audience, and he was giggling happily as his hair became strawberry blonde.

"He's adorable now!" Lydia cooed.

Harry chuckled, walking towards Derek, "Would you like to see?"

Derek glanced at Remus. Teddy was, after all, Remus's pup. But the Omega smiled, letting him know that it was alright. And before Derek had processed the invitation, Teddy was laid in his arms.

For a moment, Derek and Teddy just stared at each other. Teddy seemed more curious than anything else. And Derek…well, it wasn't like he had experience with babies or anything. Then Teddy began to scrunch his face up. Derek panicked for a brief second. If he was about to cry, or _worse_, Derek didn't want to be holding the child.

Then Teddy's red hair became black again, much thicker than a baby's hair should normally be. And it was more than just on his head. There were patches of the thick hair on the sides of Teddy's face and his eyebrows were thick and bushy over Teddy's now red eyes. His nose was elongated and there were now fangs in his previously toothless mouth. Teddy's fingers had even somehow changed into long claws.

The room was quiet for a moment, staring at Teddy. Then Harry began to laugh, followed by Stiles.

"Man Derek, you make one _ugly_ baby…" Stiles snorted.

Derek looked back at Teddy, realizing that the baby had changed into what he thought Derek looked like when he wolfed out.

Derek couldn't help it; he began to laugh as well.

* * *

_Man, this chapter got long!_

_Well I hope there's a little bit of an explanation of the differences between Remus and the other werewolves. It's not full explained because they don't fully understand it themselves._

_Now some people might think that Remus might be weak for not finding an anchor before, but think about it. The Magical world has little to no good information on werewolves. Anything Remus learned, he taught himself practically._

_As for the "claws memory" thing, I got that straight from the Teen Wolf wiki site, so that much is true to the story. I just might have tweaked it a little to suit my needs._

_I hope you guys got a laugh out of Teddy. I'll admit guys, it was hard writing scenes with so many characters in them. So many times, I forgot about Deaton or Lydia (in the last chapter, I accidentally lumped Deaton in with the "kiddies" who got cider. Whoops!)_

_But what do you think should happen next? I'm totally up for suggestions!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Sirius chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt. His shoes had already been kicked off to the corner of the room, and his hair was no longer being held back, instead it fell across his shoulders in thick waves. Once the shirt was undone, it was quickly shucked off and tossed in the general direction of the hamper.

Remus stared at the shirt for a while before sighing, waving his wand and sending the items of clothing to the hamper in the corner of the master bedroom. "Really Sirius…"

"What, you don't think so?" The Animagus stopped undressing, turning back to Remus.

"I was referring to you throwing your clothes about. I thought the dinner went fine." He mumbled, taking off his own shirt, "There were a few hiccups, but other than that…I think Harry might have an admirer."

"Oh?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Your super sniffer pick up some wolfy love connection?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "You're referring to pheromones, Sirius. And yes, Isaac seemed quite smitten with Harry." At Sirius's confused look, Remus continued, "Isaac is the one who followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Ah, "the Lost Puppy."" Sirius grinned, "And I'm not surprised, Harry's cooking could win over anyone. Did you see how much that guy Derek could eat? I'm surprised he doesn't weigh as much as a hippogriff."

"That's a werewolf's appetite, Sirius." Remus chuckled, "You remember how often we would sneak to the Hogwarts kitchens because I couldn't get enough to eat at meals, don't you?"

"You bet I do." Sirius snorted as he bent down to take off his socks, "Remember when we used you to win a pie eating contest between us and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"

"Of course I do!" Remus laughed, putting his shirt into the hamper. "You wouldn't stop calling me the Pie King for a week."

Sirius chuckled, flopping onto the bed, still wearing his jeans. "You loved it, you know you did." Remus could see Sirius's expression change slightly, "Sorry for losing my temper earlier. I almost blew it, didn't I?"

"With attacking Derek?" Remus looked back at Sirius, "While I'm sure he didn't appreciate the gesture, I'm glad it was able to be smoothed over so easily."

This earned a small nod from Sirius, "Yeah…so what did you two share?"

"Each other's first transformations."

Sirius blinked, "You mean—"

"Yes, Sirius, I let him see my first transformation when I was four years old."

Now Sirius was sitting up on the bed, "You never told me about that night, let alone _shown_ me."

"Well it's not like I exactly had the means to—"

"Remus."

Remus looked at Sirius, who in turn took Remus's hand, "That's not what I meant." He said calmly, drawing Remus closer to the bed, "Have you _ever_ told anyone about that night?"

With a sigh, Remus shook his head. "No. And I never thought I would, either. But something about what Derek said made me show him." He sighed again, "He said that Lycanthropy shouldn't begin manifesting until puberty, even in bitten cases. He seemed shocked when I told him about my violent shifts during childhood."

"Why would he be shocked?" Sirius was holding both of Remus's hands in his own now.

"When he showed me his memories…he looked_ excited_ for his first full moon as a werewolf." Even though he had seen it himself, Remus still had trouble believing it, "And the way they shifted, like there was no pain involved. They had so much _control…_Sirius, if there is a way for me to tame this, I _need_ to know what it is." He bowed his head, "I need to know…"

Sirius just smiled softly, kissing the top of Remus's head, "I'm sure you'll learn Remus. There's nothing that you can't learn."

There was something in Sirius's tone…Remus looked up at Sirius, giving him a steady look, "You _knew._"

It was then that Sirius chuckled, "I might have…I was here during the last full moon, Moony. I went out to the Hale house as Padfoot to see how they kept their pack a secret." He gently kissed Remus's hands, "And I saw them, in the house, in the back yard. Frolicking like we used to in the Forbidden Forest."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Remus whispered, "I came here thinking this would just be a place I could live out the rest of my days in peace…but to actually get this under control…"

"I thought it would be a great surprise." Sirius chuckled, kissing him on the nose.

Remus shook his head, "I don't know whether to hex you or kiss you."

The Animagus smirked, "Well considering the fact we're both half naked, and fortunately positioned near a bed…I'm going to vote for you kissing me."

This drew a chuckle from the werewolf as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his lover's mouth, "When did you get to be so wise?"

Sirius smiled, nibbling Remus's bottom lip, "You're rubbing off on me, Moony."

A low growl rumbled in Remus's chest at Sirius's teasing. With his eyes glowing amber, he pushed Sirius back onto the bed, "Not yet, I haven't."

Sirius grinned, getting comfortable on the bed, "I love it when you take charge, Moony."

Remus didn't answer, instead choosing that moment to climb onto the bed on top of Sirius, straddling his hips. He leaned forward, capturing Sirius's lips with his own. The Animagus grinned into the kiss, gripping Remus's hips tightly.

The werewolf responded with a low growl, moving his kisses along Sirius's jaw until he reached the soft flesh just beneath his ear. It had always been a trigger spot for Sirius, even during their Hogwarts years, and it never failed to make Sirius shudder.

And as Remus kissed and nibbled the tender spot, he could feel Sirius shake beneath his firm grip as his breath caught.

"After all these years, Moony." Sirius breathed, his grip on Remus's hips tightening, "The things you do to me…"

This made Remus smile softly, pressing soft kisses along Sirius's neck, "I'm just getting started Sirius. We have a lot of catching up to do."

While Moony was pacing in Remus's chest, demanding that he claim Sirius immediately, Remus liked taking things slow. There was a lot that needed to be taken care of, twelve years of absence to atone for, years of war to recover, years of _death_ to relive. Between the time that Sirius had escaped Azkaban and the time he had died, they hadn't _truly_ been able to reconnect.

Now, as Remus looked over each of Sirius's tattoos, lavishing them each in kisses and the occasional bite (never enough to break the skin of course), he let himself hum contently against Sirius's skin.

"Hey guys, I just got Teddy into bed and—Merlin's beard, could you warn a bloke?"

Remus sighed, turning his attention from Sirius, who was by now trying to unbuckle Remus's belt, to Harry, who looked shellshocked in the doorway. "Well this _is_ our room, Harry." His voice was deeper than usual, raspy from growling.

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed, "Well I was just going to wish you good night."

"Good night, Harry." Both Marauders interrupted before the younger wizard could finish his sentence.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just remember to cast a silencing spell, alright?" With that, he shut the door behind him, walking to his bedroom.

Remus could feel Sirius tugging at his beltbuckle, "Cheeky brat…" he heard the Animagus mutter.

He grabbed Sirius's hand, "You heard the wizard, Sirius." He smirked, "Silencing charm. Now."

* * *

Isaac was having a terrible time trying to get to sleep. It was bad enough that he had taken two showers to try and wash off the scent he had adopted at the British house—as Stiles had taken to calling it—but now his body seemed to ache in ways it hadn't before he had taken the Bite.

"_You're Presenting." Derek had explained to him on the drive back to the Hale house, "You've found a potential mate and you're trying to present yourself as a good mate to them."_

"_But I hardly know Harry." Isaac muttered from his seat in the Camero, "And why am I producing this scent when he's not a werewolf? All it's doing is telling everyone _except_ Harry that I'm attracted to him."_

_Derek rolled his eyes, "It's just an instinct of werewolves. Usually, werewolves attract other werewolves. Peter did the same thing for Lydia, remember? As for why Harry, I think we can all agreed that teenage hormones don't exactly have a time limit. How long did it take Scott before he decided he wanted Allison?"_

So the entire pack knew he had a crush on Harry, and Scott had even known before Isaac himself had known. It was hard enough having crushes at his age, being a werewolf was just making things worse.

He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind enough to relax on his bed. His heart was slowing down— finally, it had been racing all evening it felt like— to the point where he could count the beats.

One, two, three

One, two, three

One…two…three…

One…

Two…

Three…

"_I'll just go and get dessert for us…" Harry mumbled, standing from the dinner table and walking to the kitchen._

_Isaac could see that the dinner conversation was only going to get more awkward from there, so he stood as well, "I'll come with you…"_

_It was a pitiful excuse to follow Harry into the kitchen, but he would much rather be in there with Harry than deal with whatever drama Derek was about to unleash on Remus. Isaac tried to convince himself that he hadn't stared at Harry's backside the entire time he followed him into the kitchen._

_The kitchen was pretty normal looking, Isaac had to admit. He was expecting…well, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. He had half been expecting jars containing eye of newt or some other magic mumbo jumbo. But instead, there was a simple oven, a simple white refrigerator, a simple granite countertop, even a simple tea kettle on the stove._

"_Huh…" Isaac watched as Harry moved away several of the pots that he had used cooking that night's meal, clearing a place on the countertop. It was amazing to think that one person could cook such a large meal on his own. Such a _delicious _meal. The wolf inside him was curled up contently, full and satisfied for the first time in a long time. _

_Harry looked over from the pan he was carrying, "Pardon?"_

_Isaac blinked, forgetting what he was thinking about, "Um, sorry…just looking at the kitchen. Not what I was expecting from a bunch of wizards."_

"_You were expecting smoking cauldrons and bat's spleens, weren't you?"Harry smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling with mirth._

_This made the werewolf blush, looking away from the wizard's eyes, "Um, yeah. Sorry about that, I know it's ridiculously cliché and it doesn't accurately represent-"_

"_We keep that stuff in the basement."_

_Isaac's words caught in his throat, "What?"_

"_All of our magical supplies are in the basement. You know, part of us being secret and whatnot." Harry chuckled softly, placing the pan in the sink, "The only reason you and your pack are allowed to know is because you're already part of the magical world, being werewolves and all. To the rest of Beacon Hills, we have to appear like normal people."_

"_Why keep it a secret?" _

"_Why keep lycanthropy a secret?" Harry shook his head, "Besides the obvious risk of being hunted down for whatever reason, people would be coming to us for answers to all their problems. Poisons, curses, love potions-"_

"_Love potions?"Isaac blinked._

_Harry smirked, "Mhm, though they're more like "hopelessly obsessed potions.""With the counter clean, Harry opened the cupboard, "Damn, Sirius put the dessert plates on the top shelf…"_

"_Let me." Isaac couldn't help himself, he was by Harry's side before he even knew what he was doing, reaching up for the plates. He could hear Harry's heartbeat; _feel_ the warmth of his body in its proximity to him. While one hand grabbed the stack of plates, his other hand brushed against Harry's hip. The wolf inside growled, demanding to claim his mate right there in the kitchen._

_It took all of Isaac's control to step away from Harry, setting the plates next to the pie that Harry had made, "So, what kind of pie is this?"_

_Harry chuckled, "It's treacle tart, I just had to make it larger due to the number of mouths to feed." With a sharp knife, Harry swiftly cut the tart into numerous slices. "It's my favorite."_

"_I'm sure it's delicious." Isaac was nodding eagerly despite himself._

_It was then Harry's eyes turned towards Isaac, "Why don't you try some?"he picked up a plate with a slice of tart on it and a fork. _

_When Isaac reached to take them, Harry pulled them away, shaking his head, "Don't be grabby, Isaac." He cut a small bite with the fork before raising the fork to Isaac's lips._

_It was all Isaac could do from wolfing out at the thought of his mate feeding him. He could feel his claws scraping against the granite as he gripped the counter. His jeans were uncomfortably tight, but Isaac tried to distract himself with the subtle sweet tastes of the tart as he chewed._

_Harry was smirking softly, green eyes glittering with mischief behind his glasses, "Down boy." He chided, letting his fingers caress Isaac's claw-fingers. "Was the tart really that good?"_

"_Uh, yeah…" Damnit, Isaac wished he could articulate himself better._

"_Oh really?"_

_Before Isaac knew it, his back was against the counter; Harry pressed flush against his body as the wizard captured his lips. Isaac was so stunned he barely felt the wet warmth of Harry's tongue breaching his lips. It was the triumphant howl of the wolf within that brought Isaac's mind to the present, and began to fight Harry for dominance of the kiss._

_Despite not having superhuman strength, Harry didn't back down. Teeth bashed against each other, lips were nibbled and bit, and tongues wrestled one another frantically. Then Harry rolled his hips against Isaac's, a slow, undulating motion, suddenly the tightness in Isaac's jeans was now unbearable. He was so hard, he felt like the zipper on his jeans was going to burst. A whimper escaped him before he could stop it._

_A small chuckle sounded from Harry's chest (Harry's mouth was otherwise occupied), rolling his hips again. Harry then took control of the kiss by ending it, pulling away slowly._

_Isaac whined at the loss of Harry's lips, but his gaze fixated at the debauched look on the wizard's face as they separated, specifically the thin strand of saliva that still connected them._

"_You're right. It does taste good." Isaac barely registered that Harry was referring to the tart as he licked his lips slowly"Such a good boy…"_

_The praise made Isaac swell with pride. Hearing the words from Harry's mouth made them that much more effective. _

"_You are a good boy, aren't you?" Harry cooed, reaching up and running his hand through Isaac's hair. Isaac made a small noise, trying to convey his agreement, but his mind was focused on the wizard's touch. The feel of the wizard's long fingers in his thick hair made him feel like putty to be molded._

_So when the fingers gripped the hair on the back of his head, Isaac didn't resist, following the motion until his head was tilted back and he was looking at the ceiling. His throat exposed to Harry._

_It was then Isaac felt soft skin against his neck, accompanied by the occasional touch of metal rub against him. As the absolute scent of purity wafted to Isaac's nose, he mind caught up with his body. _

_Harry was scenting him._

_Then Isaac felt teeth on his neck, small sharp nibbles. At his pulse points. The wolf in him howled, demanding to finish the mating._

_Harry chuckled, the sound resonating deep in his chest as he bit one of Isaac's earlobes._

"_**Mine.**__"_

Isaac bolted upright in his bed, breathing heavily.

A dream. A damn dream.

The muscles of his body were quivering, though Isaac couldn't tell if it was from his body shifting or from desire. Derek hadn't mentioned _that_ in his lecture about Presenting.

He wasn't sure if he smelled the stench of sex first or felt the sticky wet patch on his boxers, but he already knew that he was going to be a long night. He glanced at the clock to check.

3:18am.

Yep. A very long night.

* * *

It was the smell that woke Derek up. The thick scent of arousal and sex. He groaned. _Isaac_. It was getting to be worse than Peter. If Isaac didn't get things under control soon…

He heard the sound of the shower down the hall turning on. No doubt Isaac was washing up. Derek decided he would leave the Beta to his post erotica rituals. They could discuss control in the morning.

Derek rubbed his face tiredly. First he had to help Remus get control of his own wolf, now he had to help a teenager control his hormones.

He'd rather deal with the feral Omega.

But, that's what he got for having a pack of teenagers, or specifically a pack of teenage _boys_. He grit his teeth, remembering what his own hormones had done to the family when he was Isaac's age.

Never again.

It was then that Derek heard the howl. It was a familiar howl, but it wasn't Isaac, it was too far away.

And too feminine.

"Erica." Derek jumped out of his bed, rushing to get some clothes on. He hadn't heard from Erica or Boyd in months, and now he could hear Erica howling, and it sounded like she was in pain.

Derek was in the hallway when Isaac came out of the bathroom, "Was that Erica?" The disheveled Beta asked.

The Alpha only grunted in response, "Have Peter call the others. We need to move _now._"

"What about Remus?"

It throws Derek for a moment, thinking of Remus as a member of the pack. He's only met the man once. Then again, it would be nice to have another _adult _in the pack. "Him too. If for no other reason than for him to get used to the pack."

Isaac nodded, running to Peter's room. Derek could hear the grumbling from his uncle even as he raced towards his Camero. Sometimes a car was just faster than running on foot. Especially the way Derrek drove it. Isaac followed him shortly after.

"Peter says he'll join us once he's finished making the calls." The Beta nodded, buckling up, "Stiles and Scott will meet us there."

Derek nodded, wishing McCall would get his own damn car. He put the car into gear and peeled out of the driveway, racing in the direction of Erica's howls.

* * *

"That's a werewolf howl." Remus murmured, sitting up in bed.

Sirius groaned, raising his head slightly, "Y'suure?" he mumbled, eyes still heavy with sleep.

The werewolf nodded, walking to the window and opening it. "Yeah, that's a werewolf howl. No doubt about it"

It was then that the telephone rang.

"Who the hell calls in the middle of the night?" Sirius groaned, stuffing his head under pillow, "This better not be an American thing…"

Remus sighed, wrapping a robe around himself as he walked downstairs to the living room (they really should get a second telephone for the second story).

Harry had beaten him to it, holding the phone to his ear, "Hello?" He asked softly, his voice sluggish with sleep. Remus could see that the young wizard's eyes blink themselves awake as he listened to the other end of the conversation. Harry turned to Remus, "It's for you."

The werewolf sighed, knowing there were only a few people who even knew he was in Beacon Hill, "Hello?"

"_Remus, it's Peter. I'm under orders from Derek to call you."_

"Oh?"

"_I trust you're hearing the howl outside?"_

"Yes, it woke me up actually."

"_That's one of Derek's old Betas, Erica Reyes. From the sounds of it, she's in pain or distress. Either way, Derek is very gung ho about charging in to see what the matter is."_

"Oh," Remus blinked, "And…he wants me to join in the festivities?"

"_To put it nicely, yes. I think Derek is excited to have another werewolf over the age of 18 on his side. Can you follow your ears well enough to track the howl?"_

"I'm sure I can."

"_Good. Do that. I gotta call the rest of the kiddies. See you there."_

It was only when Remus heard the dialtone that he realized he had been hung up on. How rude.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, fully awake now.

Remus shook his head, "One of Derek's pack is trouble. They're going to go rescue her."

Harry nodded, determined, "I'm going with you."

The werewolf opened his mouth to argue, but then realized what a pointless venture it would be. This was Harry, after all. "Get dressed quickly. I need you to drive the car."

"What about Sirius?"

Remus winced, "Sirius…might not be walking straight for a bit."

Harry wrinkled his nose, "Too much information Remus."

"Besides, he has to stay with Teddy." Remus added. He was _not_ leaving his son unguarded.

Without another word, Harry raced up the stairs to change, Remus close behind him.

Poor Sirius was out cold again when Remus went to change his clothes. He _really_ did go overboard a bit, he would have to tone it down next time, or he might hurt the Animagus. It was like instinct for him to get dressed quickly in versatile clothes, even strapping on his wand holster to his arm. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing his battle robes from the back of the closet. It had the basic protection charms on it, no good against Unforgivables, but better safe than sorry.

As Remus made his way back downstairs, he saw that Harry had made the same decision. In addition, he was gripping a long, slender object wrapped in what looked like a spare set of robes. All it took was the slight glint of rubies at one end for Remus to know what it was.

"You sure you'll need that?" He asked, walking quickly with Harry to the car outside.

Harry shrugged, pressing a button on the keyring to unlock the doors, "Better safe than sorry." He muttered, getting into the driver's seat.

Remus admitted that he probably would have done the same thing. But deep down, it made him ill just how battle ready they had become. A glance at the clock told him it had taken both of them 90 seconds to get dressed for battle. They had seen too much war and not enough peace.

_Soon,_ Remus swore to himself, _soon…_

"Which way?" Harry looked at Remus as he started the car.

Remus closed his eyes, letting his ears guide him. He let himself hear the pained howls of the young werewolf girl. A child. A child in danger.

He opened his eyes, amber burning in the dark, "Head east."

Harry nodded, wasting no time in following Remus's directions. In war, there was only action and reaction. The wrong choice for either resulted in death.

Remus prayed that would not be the case.

* * *

_Well now things are heating up in more ways than one!_

_I hope you don't mind Isaac's little memory/dream scene. Some people wanted to know what happened with Harry and Isaac in the kitchen and I thought I'd mix it in with more of the werewolf Presenting/mate thing. I didn't know I could write Harry to be so saucy! I'll leave it to you to decide where the memory ended and the dream began -winkwink-_

_And oh no! Erica! I hope she's alright! I told you guys I would bring back Erica and Boyd. But I do want your feedback. Who's got Erica and Boyd? Should I bring in the Alpha pack or should I have Gerard have them?_

_If it's Gerard, I would have him killed._  
_If it's the Alpha pack...it might take me a few chapters to get them sorted out._

_If you have any other suggestions, let me know!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the wait everyone! Life got a wee bit hectic and this chapter was __**really**__ hard to write! I made sure to make it extra long for you to make up for it!_

* * *

"Just when I thought things could finally begin to be somewhat normal, shit like this happens. I mean, we had a nice dinner, I was all curled up in bed, having a _very _nice dream and—"

"Stiles, please, shut the hell up and drive, ok?"

Stiles grit his teeth to bite back the response he had for Scott. Instead, he kept his eyes forward on the road as he drove. Why couldn't these things happen at a decent hour? Then again, when was there ever a good time for a crisis to happen.

Scott had been on edge since Stiles had picked him up at his house. Not that Stiles blamed him of course. He was sure that if he could hear Erica's howls, he'd be on edge too.

"Turn right up here." Scott directed Stiles to take the Jeep onto a back road. Of course, it wasn't like they could go somewhere nearby or anything.

They didn't say anything for a while, with the exception of Scott giving directions. There wasn't much to talk about at the moment, other than Stiles's ramblings. The road snaked further into the backwoods, away from the town. Well at least the chances of bystanders getting caught in the fight were considerably lessened.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles stared as the headlights of his Jeep reflected off corrugated tin. The tin, he realized, was the roof of what looked like a warehouse, an _old_ warehouse by the state the wood was in.

"Looks like an old gold mining site." Scott answered, "I can hear the river close by, and there are sluices over there."

Stiles took a moment to look at Scott, "And you know this…how?"

Scott shrugged, "I didn't have History with Allison."

"I should have known…" Stiles rolled his eyes, "So Erica and Boyd are in there?"

"The howling has stopped, so I can't know for sure." Scott nodded, "I can smell Erica and Boyd, faintly."

"They still alive?" Stiles gulped, turning off the engine.

Scott shrugged, "I don't smell decay, if that's what you're asking…" As he opened the Jeep's door, Derek's Camero and Jackson's Porsche pulled up behind them.

Isaac made his way towards Scott and Stiles after he got out of the Camero, "Have you seen anything?"

Stiles shook his head, "We just got here."

"Shut up."

The teens looked at Derek, who was looking over the site, "Something's wrong…the scent is off…"

Scott sniffed, "Yeah, I smell it too…I can smell Erica and Boyd, but there's something else…"

"There's wolfsbane here…" Derek grit his teeth, fangs already making an appearance for the evening. The other werewolves sneered at the smell (or at least that's what Stiles imagined they were sneering at).

Not that Stiles blamed them. Since when was wolfsbane a _good_ sign, "Great. And who do we know that loves wolfsbane and hates werewolves?"

No one answered Stiles, but then again, it was a rhetorical question. Stiles already knew the answer. And, as the young pack moved closer to the warehouse and saw the tell tale SUVs parked just out of side on the other side of the building, there was no doubt (if there had ever been).

"Damn it, I thought we were done with this bullshit." Scott clenched his fists tightly.

Stiles couldn't help but agree with the sentiment. "Fucking Argents…"

"What's an Argent?"

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around to face Harry, "What the hell? When did the British arrive?"

The rest of the pack, Stiles couldn't help but notice, seemed just as startled. Whoa, since when did _that_ happen? Super senses must have been dampened by the wolfsbane or something.

"Where's Remus?" Derek asked, frowning, "I told Peter to call him."

"Remus and I have been here for a few minutes." Harry nodded, "We parked a ways down the road and finished the journey on foot so as not to alert whatever might be in there. Then scout out the perimeter to check for any traps and set up standard wards to prevent us from being noticed. Remus should be returning from examining the cars momentarily. Now, what's an Argent?"

Stiles looked at Scott, then at Isaac, just to make sure he wasn't the only one who hadn't been caught off guard. No, it wasn't just him, the others looked gobsmacked too. Though Isaac looked a little bit awestruck, but he didn't count…

It was then Remus came into view, though why Stiles hadn't heard his footsteps on the underbrush, he couldn't understand. He could clearly see a twig snapping under the older werewolf's foot, but no sound reached his ears. The older man was carrying a small box under his left arm, "I've disabled the cars, they won't be going anywhere." He explained to Derek, "I also took the liberty of removing the weapons and ammo inside the vehicles."

"Where is it?" Jackson asked, eyebrow arched skeptically.

Remus chuckled softly, "In here." He pat the side of the box gently, "I just shrunk everything to fit." The wizard looked back at Derek, "I hope you don't mind that I acted before you got here."

The Alpha just stared. Seriously? Even _Derek_ was speechless? Sure, the Alpha didn't talk much, but now he _couldn't_ speak. Stiles grit his teeth. The Brits had been in Beacon Hills for what, a few days? And they were already making a battle with the Argents look like a cakewalk.

Derek cleared his throat, "I should be asking you if you'll be alright taking orders from a younger Alpha."

Remus shook his head, "I've followed younger into battle. I'll be fine."

"Now, can someone please inform me about what Argents are?" Harry was tapping his foot impatiently.

A foot that Stiles noticed was covered in an interesting looking boot.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

It surprised Stiles that he hadn't been the one to ask the question; instead it had been Scott who had spoken up. Not that Stiles blamed him. Both Remus and Harry wore black leather boots that went up to just below their knees. The leather was odd looking…like alligator skin instead of cow leather. There were more patches of the leather strapped over the wizards' thighs and even their chests, like armor of sorts. But what was _really_ weird were the long overcoats the two were wearing. Stiles couldn't see what color _exactly_ they were in the dark, but he could see how the fabric fell to nearly their ankles and the long bell sleeves nearly covered their hands.

But the real kicker for Stiles was the fact that there was a sword hanging from Harry's hip. A long and slender one, maybe decorative, but a sword none the less. Who actually used swords these days?

Remus shook his head, "These are typical combat clothes for wizards. We dressed for a worst case scenario. Now, Argents?"

Derek grunted, "The Argent family is a family of werewolf hunters." At the raised eyebrow, Derek shrugged, "Long story short: we have a tentative truce with them. We don't harm innocent humans, they don't kill us."

Harry snorted, "I doubt it's that simple. We wouldn't be out here looking for a young woman in distress if it were."

"Yeah, we'll it's complicated." Scott murmured.

"Give us the short version then." Remus nodded, "I'd like to be informed."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, agitated, "Alright, here we go. Six years ago, Kate Argent set fire to Derek's house and killed his family. A few months ago, Peter killed Kate in revenge. Now Chris, the guy in charge of these hunters kinda and Kate's brother, was going to let it slide because Kate was batshit insane and broke the hunter code or whatever-"

"Kate got what she deserved, basically." The group turned to Peter, who was adjusting from his partially shifted form, "Murdering an entire family can do wonders for your standing as a person, even a hunter."

"Right…" Stiles shook his head, "But then Gerard, Kate and Chris's dad, rolls into town with this psycho "kill them all" mentality. Yeah, we just _barely _finished dealing with him before you guys moved into town."

"Obviously not." Harry shook his head, looking at the warehouse, "If he's hurting your packmates, he's still a threat."

"Well yeah…" Stiles shrugged, "But he was dying of cancer, and we barely were able to stop him from using the Bite to cure himself and becoming super powerful."

Harry opened his mouth to question Stiles last statement, then shook his head, "Never mind, I'm sure I'll get the full story later. So we can expect Gerard and Chris in there?"

Isaac nodded, "Unless Allison is with them."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "And Allison is…"

"Scott's ex-girlfriend; Chris's daughter."

Both wizards gave Scott an even look, eyebrows raised. Poor Scott, Stiles couldn't help but feel bad for him. It wasn't _his_ fault that Allison had taken a dive off the deep end because of Gerard.

"And I thought _I_ had bad luck with girls…" Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair, "Enough chat. What's the plan Derek?"

The Alpha clenched his fists, "Did you see more than one entrance into the warehouse?"

Both wizards shook their heads, "Just the one door." Remus replied.

"Well," Harry added, "And the windows." He jerked his head up to the high gaping windows.

After a moment, Derek nodded, "McCall, Lahey, Whittemore, sneak through the windows. Try not to get yourselves shot at. Peter and I will take the door." After a moment, he looked at the wizards, trying to figure out what to do with them, "Both of you come with me."

"What about me?" Stiles frowned, stepping toward Derek.

The Alpha returned his frown, "Stay with the cars."

"Hell no!" There was no way Stiles was going to let himself be left behind because he was the token human. Unless Harry and Remus counted, which he wasn't sure of, "I'm coming with you!"

Then Stiles felt Derek's iron grip on his arm and could see the red flashing through his eyes, "Stay. In. The. Car."

With that, the Beacon Hills pack moved to invade the warehouse. Stiles clenched his fists tightly, waiting until they had all entered the building before following after them, "No one leaves me behind…" he grumbled.

* * *

Derek could just imagine Stiles following them, even though he couldn't hear him, and it took all his control not to run back outside and lock the teenager in his car. He was _not_ going to have the human hurt on his watch. It was bad enough that he had to watch the two new members of the pack (if Derek could consider them that) in combat, not to mention deal with psychotic hunters_ and_ try and rescue Erica and Boyd, he did _not_ need to keep Stiles out of trouble on top of that.

So to say that Derek was on edge as he moved inside the warehouse would have been an understatement. He had two men who were practically strangers behind him, along with his semi-sane uncle. He was only minutely relieved to see the silhouettes of his other Betas in the high windows. Right now, he needed to focus on Erica…if she was still even alive…

Derek gestured for Peter, Remus, and Harry to duck behind some rusted machinery. No need to betray their presence just yet…

The warehouse wasn't quiet, which was odd to Derek. He hadn't heard anyone talking while they had been standing outside, but now that he was inside the building, he could hear the argument inside.

"Dad, you need help! Look at yourself!"

Well, that meant Chris Argent was in the warehouse, along with Gerard. But then again, they were expecting that.

It was the smell of blood Derek wasn't expecting. Or rather, he was _hoping_ he wouldn't have to face. And it made his gut coil tightly when he realized he recognized whose blood it was.

The Alpha carefully looked around the gears he was crouched behind to get a good look at the situation.

There was Chris, with his back to them, and at his side was Allison. Great, just another piece of the drama Derek had to deal with. Hopefully Scott could keep it together long enough to finish the job. Especially when they had to deal with Gerard, who was standing across from his son and granddaughter. Granted, Gerard didn't look as intimidating as he used to, with his clothes a rumpled mess and his skin smeared with the black ooze that came from a rejected bite. For someone Derek had watch mercilessly kill an Omega, he was starting to look an awful lot like one. And not the strong kind, like Remus.

He would have found Gerard's situation slightly humorous if not for the fact that he could see Erica, hair matted with blood and whimpering quietly, cowering over Boyd's body. It was a grim realization that he referred to it as "Boyd's body" and not "Boyd."

The poor girl, who Derek had promised strength and protection to, was trying to shy away from Gerard, who had that damn sword with him. Judging by the size and shape of Erica (and Boyd's) wounds, Gerard was having a grand old time cutting into the two teens.

"Not until I get that damn Alpha and his whole pack's heads mounted on my walls." Gerard grabbed Erica by her hair, yanking her up from where she was cowering, "Come on, doll. Howl! You don't want to end up like your boyfriend now, do you?"

Erica let out a pitiful howl, choked by the sounds of her own sobs. But Derek heard them, at it made his fangs gnash against his gums. He may have been too late to save Boyd, but he wasn't going to let down Erica. Not again.

"Gerard, stop!" It was Allison this time. Well at least she wasn't on her psychotic grandfather's side, so that was a plus.

Gerard sneered, "Are you so quick to turn back to your little mongrel boyfriend after what he did to your family? First your mother, now me?"

"That's not fair Gerard!"

"Life's not fair, Allison." Gerard scowled at her, holding the sword against Erica, "Come on! Where's the fearsome Alpha now?"

Derek couldn't take it anymore, "Stay here until I give the signal." He whispered, knowing he could be heard by any lycan ears. He just had to hope that Peter would grab Stiles before he put himself in the line of fire. With his orders given, he stepped out from behind the machinery, "I'm here Gerard, now let Erica go."

He'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the spooked look on Chris and Allison's faces when they whirled around and saw that Derek was standing behind them. Even Gerard looked surprised, which was odd considering it was his plan to get Derek there.

"Since when did you get so sneaky?" Gerard narrowed his eyes at him, "I should have known you were coming a mile away."

It was then he heard Remus's voice, low and hushed from behind the old machines, _"Harry and I stunned the scouts surrounding the area-"_

"Your scouts have been taken care of-" Derek said for the hunters to hear.

_"-they're unconscious by the side of the road, near the brook-"_

"Don't worry; they're by the creek a ways back. They're fine." Internally, he had to hand it to Remus and Harry. Apparently Derek and his pack had been walking into a trap and the Brits had disabled it…without being asked. Deep in the back of his mind, Derek knew that he would have to ask about this supposed war that the wizards had just finished fighting.

But that would have to wait. Gerard needed his full attention at the moment.

"Now this isn't your style, Mr. Hale." Gerard sneered, tightening his grip on Erica's hair, "You don't have the know-how to plan an attack like this." Erica was whimpering louder now, tears welling up in her eyes. "Where's the rest of your rag tag pack?"

"They're here." Derek nodded, lowering his voice so the pack, but not the hunters, "Surround them. Remus, you and Harry keep out of sight. If there is an opening to get Erica out of here, take it."

For the first time, Derek felt like the pack was actually acting like a unit. Even Scott and Jackson were behaving, which was abnormal, but not unappreciated.

"Looks like your pups are finally starting to act like a pack." Gerard smirked, "Took them long enough."

"It's amazing what the threat of a psychopath can do to a pack." Derek grit his teeth, "I'm here, let Erica go. You don't have any business with her."

"On the contrary, "Gerard shook his head, "I have all the business in the word annihilating vermin like you."

It was then Chris decided to rejoin the conversation, "Dad, they're kids! You're torturing and killing them! This isn't what we do!"

"Oh shut up Chris!" The old man threw Erica back to the ground, causing her to scurry as far back as she could from the hunter, "Since when did you become such a whiner? Show some backbone."

"Since when did backbone involve torture and murder?" Derek could hear Stiles's voice behind him and resisted the urge to groan in exasperation. Damnit Stiles… Derek moved himself into the line of fire between Stiles and Gerard. Gerard was holding the sword, but that didn't mean he didn't have a gun tucked away somewhere. "Like seriously, what do you plan on gaining from all this? Even if you managed to kill all of us, how do you plan on covering up the fact there are a bunch of teens missing?"

Derek rolled his eyes. While it was true, there was no way that Gerard could possibly try and cover up the deaths or disappearances of more than 6 people, it wasn't the time to try and argue the logics of the situation.

Granted, with Gerard, there wasn't much logic for the situation to begin with.

"We aren't here to fight." Well, that sounded odd coming from his mouth, "Just give us Erica and Boyd so that we can get out of your hair."

In the poor lighting, Derek could see a shape moving towards where Erica was cowering. Given the smaller build, Derek assumed it was Harry, with Remus following behind him as backup (at least, that's what Derek assumed he was doing). Well at least the young wizard was good at stealth…either that or the humans just weren't good at observation.

It was then Gerard began to laugh. A rather annoying sound considering the situation. "Give you them?" He smirked, "I don't plan on letting any of you go." His gaze darkened considerably, "Especially when I can crush you under my heel once and for all."

With that he turned, plunging the sword through Erica, who had been reaching over Boyd in an attempt to take Harry's outstretched hand. The sword went through her back and back out through her chest, ripping a hole in her heart.

"NO!" Derek surged forward as the blonde's blood splattered over Harry once Gerard removed the sword, his Betas right behind him. But try as he might to get to Erica, Derek couldn't move any closer. A quick glance down confirmed the line of Mountain Ash that was surrounding Gerard and the other hunters. Even Remus hadn't been able to follow Harry into the circle.

Already, he could heart Erica's heartbeat falter, sputtering to a stop. How could he have failed _again_…and they had done everything right this time…

In the middle of his internal rant against himself, he noticed Harry was moving again, gently moving Erica to lie beside Boyd before looking up at Gerard, "You bloody bastard…"

"Oh-ho! Who is this now?" Gerard chuckled, wiping off Erica's blood against Boyd's pant leg, "I didn't realize you had new recruits, Hale." The older man turned his back to Derek, focusing on Harry, "And that's a voice of someone who's not from around here."

"Brilliant deduction, however did you manage to figure that out?" Harry's lips were pressed into a thin sneer.

"Don't get lippy with me, boy." Gerard frowned, "You're human, so you have that going for you. Don't test my patience."

Harry was not amused, from Derek's guess. His usual good natured smile was gone, and in its place was a steely gaze, "Don't call me boy." He said coldly, the cadence of his accent sending shivers down Derek's spine, "And your so called "patience" seems to involve murdering defenseless teens. At least have the bollocks to face facts that you're the monster here."

"You're forgetting the fact we're surrounded by werewolves, boy." Gerard was laughing again, but Derek wasn't listening.

He was watching Harry.

The young wizard's eyes were narrowed in anger; the "Emerald City" eyes, as Isaac had called them, now a more sickly acid green that nearly reflected in the poor lighting. Harry stood up from where he had been crouching over Erica's body, his cloak draped around his slender frame and the sword that tied to his belt. Gerard might not have noticed a killer instinct when it was invoked, but Derek sure did. There was no doubt that Harry would have no qualms killing the old man to avenge the life of a girl he had never met. Harry, who had just _hours_ ago offered Derek the first serving of the meal he had made, would soon offer Gerard's head to him. And it made the Alpha in him rumble with pride.

"I heard that you went quite a ways to try and become a werewolf yourself, Mr. Argent." Harry said calmly. It was devoid of the usual polite tone Derek had heard earlier that night. "All in an attempt to cheat Death."

Gerard, it seemed, had lost his jovial attitude, "Don't you _dare_ lecture me, boy. You wouldn't know the first thing about survival."

Harry laughed, one mirthless burst of air, "Why don't you bloody try me?" He reached under his cloak, drawing forth the thin sword he had kept tucked away.

"What is it with people and fighting with swords?" Stiles's words made Derek blink. He had nearly forgotten that he wasn't the only one watching the showdown. The teen had gotten so close to the fight that he was nearly shoulder to shoulder with Derek.

"_Stiles..."_ Derek grit his teeth, "What did I tell you? You could get hurt."

Stiles, to Derek's annoyance, was not impressed, "And how is that different than normal?"

Derek didn't have time for Stiles's smartass comments, "I'll deal with you later." He growled half heartedly, pushing Stiles to stand behind him.

Back in the circle of Mountain Ash, metal had met metal. The clanging swords didn't echo in the poor acoustics of the warehouse, but to the ears of the werewolves, they might as well have.

"How cute, junior's got himself a pretty sword." Gerard growled, swinging his silver sword at the younger man, "But you're going to need a lot more than that to get one over on me."

Isaac looked like he was about to jump out of his skin trying to get across the Mountain Ash and get to Harry. Derek knew the feeling; being helpless to stop Gerard…_again_.

The force of Gerard's swing knocked Harry off balance, stumbling against a support beam. It was all the opening Gerard needed to thrust his sword into Harry's stomach, pinning him to the beam.

"NO!" It was Isaac who screamed this time, his features warped from wolfing out in his rage. Remus wasn't faring any better, running up against the Mountain Ash several times.

Harry, despite having a sword in his gut, still had a firm grip on his sword, and used it to thrust in turn at Gerard. It was a poor shot at the angle he was at, and Gerard was easily able to step out of Harry's reach. That being said, Harry was barely able to sink the sword an inch into Gerard's shoulder. Even by human standards, it wasn't a crucial injury.

"Nice try kid." Gerard pressed a hand to his bleeding shoulder, "I've gotten far worse from monsters far scarier than you. I would say better luck next time, but…" he chuckled again, "there probably won't be a next time."

"You're right, there won't be." Harry grunted, stepping away from the support beam.

For the first time, Derek could hear Remus's heartbeat race as he watched the younger wizard, "Harry…"

Harry gave the older werewolf a small smile, "Don't worry Remus, I just got the wind knocked out of me." With that, Harry shrugged off his cloak. It was then Derek could see the leather armor that was strapped to various places over Harry's clothes. Including his stomach. The spot where Gerard's sword had been hadn't even left a scratch.

"Oh thank Merlin for dragon hide…" Remus breathed, his shoulders sagging, and his heartbeat returning to normal. Derek couldn't help but return the sentiment, though not exactly praying to Merlin…_must be a wizard thing._

The younger wizard turned his attention back to Gerard. "Your first mistake was assuming I'm _anything_ like those you've faced before. I'm not your average human or even your average werewolf."

"I can see that." Gerard smirked, "You borrow that from your Dungeons and Dragons costume?"

Harry let out a snort, rolling his eyes, "Cute. But not my point." He shook his head, "Your second mistake was assuming this was an ordinary sword. If you had the same sense of smell that our lycan friends do, you'd smell something _very_ wrong with this sword."

That comment made Derek pause. He hadn't been focusing on his sense of smell, he had been relying on his sight to see in the poor light. But now that he focused on smell, and tried to smell through the blood and wolfsbane that had been in the Argents' cars…there was something wrong. The sword didn't smell like steel, or even silver like Gerard's. It was a sour smell, one that burned Derek's nose.

"Acid…" He heard Scott mutter, rubbing his nose in irritation.

"Close, but not quite." Harry held up the sword. Already, Gerard's blood on the tip of the sword was turning black and dripping to the ground, "It's Basilisk venom. And this sword isn't laced with it; it's _imbued_ with the venom." He looked evenly at Gerard, "Already you should begin to feel the burn as the venom seeps through your body. Your vision will go next, followed by your nervous system. In short, you have about 45 seconds to live." Harry's voice lowered as he glared at Gerard, "Good bye, Mr. Argent. I would say it was a pleasure, but," he chuckled, a bitter mockery of Gerard's own laugh, "I must not tell lies."

With that, Harry walked past Gerard, giving the older man a shove in his wounded shoulder. The old hunter fell over without a fight.

"Ok, that was slightly badass." Stiles grumbled, trying to get around Derek, "Let me get through, sourwolf. I need to brush aside the Mountain Ash."

With a grunt, Derek stepped out of the way, allowing the human to break the circle of Mountain Ash. Once it was broken, the werewolves ran forward, Derek making a beeline to Erica and Boyd's bodies.

Boyd had been killed long before Erica had begun to howl, that much was certain. His body was cold and Derek could smell the scent of death on the teen. Gerard had only needed one of them to howl for help…no need to keep two teens alive…

"I'm so sorry…" Derek hung his head, resting his hand on their heads. All this trouble, and he _still_ couldn't save them. Even with two wizards, who were trained in combat, who had outfoxed Argent at every turn, and they _still _couldn't stop Gerard from ruining two lives…

It was eerily silent in warehouse. Thankfully, Chris and Allison had decided to keep their mouths shut for the duration of the showdown. Granted, Derek was sure they had only been there to stop Gerard, but he hardly cared now. They had failed just as much as Derek had. Filled with grief and frustration, Derek let out a pained howl. The Betas followed suit (with the exception of Peter, who was checking Gerard's body).

In the corner of Derek's eye, he could see Harry kneeling beside him, looking over Erica and Boyd's bodies, "So young…" He murmured, "It was long before their time…"

"They weren't even 17 yet, of course it was before their time." Derek snapped, eyes flashing red.

But Harry wasn't paying attention to the Alpha. In fact, Derek could see that Harry's eyes had lost focus. And considering how sharp those eyes had been when facing down Gerard, that was saying something. But now…the younger wizard stared at the bodies in front of them, his hands reaching over their chests and resting on their hearts (or, for Erica, the hole where her heart would have been).

"Harry?" Remus's voice sounded over Derek's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead, the wizard's head fell back, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as he held his hands over Erica and Boyd's hearts.

* * *

_It was white. Everything was white. And bright._

_Erica shut her eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness of…wherever she was. When she opened her eyes again, she realized that she was in the forest. It was the Beacon Hills reserve. But everything was white._

_And, to her eternal shame, she was naked. _

_"What the hell is going on?" Erica crossed her arms over her chest, trying to cover herself._

_"Erica?" Another voice echoed through the woods. She knew that voice…_

_"Boyd? Is that you?" Even if she had no idea what was going on, it would be comforting to have Boyd by her side._

_Sure enough, Boyd came walking through the white trees towards her. And sure enough, he was naked too. "You have any idea where we are?" He asked, looking away (probably in an attempt to preserve modesty, Erica noted)._

_"I would say we were in the reserve, but…the reserve doesn't look like this." Erica ducked behind a tree. "What's the last thing you remember?"_

_Boyd shook his head, "I remember being in pumped full of wolfsbane and getting dragged to some old warehouse…"He swallowed, "I think we're…"_

_"Dead?"_

_Erica and Boyd turned at the sound of the new voice. Unlike them, the stranger wasn't naked. Instead, he was dressed in white, a loose fitting shirt and pair of pants. His black hair was in tousled waves, framing his angular face. A pair of tidy glasses framed a pair of green-_

_It was then Erica was hit with a memory. The pain of Gerard Argent's sword, the torture, watching Boyd die, watching the pack come to her rescue, trying to crawl away, a hand reaching out to her, connected to a pair of bright green eyes._

_"Oh my god, we're dead…" Erica could feel her hands shaking._

_The stranger nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid you are quite dead."_

_"And who are you?" Boyd asked, "The Grim Reaper?"_

_The stranger, or the Reaper, or whatever the hell he was, shook his head, "Not quite. But I am someone who can help."_

_Erica felt like she was going to throw up, "I don't want to die…I'm not ready to die…"_

_She felt a hand on her back, Boyd's large and callused one. "It'll be ok Erica…" He tried to say calmly, but in his eyes, Erica could see the fear._

_"I know you're not ready to die." The Reaper replied, his voice softened by a European accent, "You died before your time." He nodded, walking closer to them, "And I'm here to offer you a choice."_

_"A choice?" Boyd asked, wrapping his arm around Erica, keeping her close._

_"Yes," He continued, "You see, this isn't the Afterlife, it's a transition place. You can either move on, accept your death and continue to the Afterlife-"_

_"Yeah, that's not happening." Boyd muttered._

_"-or I can take you back."_

_Erica raised her eyebrow, "You mean bring us back to life?"_

_The Reaper nodded, "Yes. It will be painful, you'll still be suffering the wounds you had when you died. But you'll be alive."_

_"But I had a hole in my heart from where Gerard stabbed me!" Erica blurted, "What's going to stop me from dying again?"_

_A light chuckle passed through the air, "There's only one way to find out, hm?" The smaller man reached out his hands to them, "Shall we?"_

_Seeing that hand reached to her a second time nearly caused Erica to spin into a panic attack. But Boyd's tight grip around her reassured her. "If you go, I go." He murmured in her ear._

_After a deep breath, Erica nodded, "Alright." She whispered, reaching out and took the stranger's hand._

* * *

"What the hell is going on, Remus?" Derek turned to look at the older wizard. "What is Harry doing?"

Remus, for the second time that night, looked panicked, "I don't know what he's doing, Derek, I swear. I don't know what's going on."

"Is it a spell?" Stiles asked, looking over to get a closer look at Harry. The wizard hadn't blinked at all during the five minutes since Gerard's death, they weren't even sure if he was breathing. He was as still as a statue.

"No, that's not how our spells work." Remus was shaking his head rapidly, "For us, we use Latin and Greek based words or phrases to activate the magic within to trigger a specific command which is channeled through the wand and-"

"I'm sorry, did you just say spell?"

It was only then that the pack turned their attention to the remaining Argents. Chris and Allison had made their way to stand behind the rest of the pack. _Well, that was awkward…_ Stiles thought, _never turn your back on a hunter…_

Remus looked at Derek, "Should I tell them?" He asked.

"No." Derek grit his teeth, "The less they know, the better."

The older wizard nodded, drawing the wand from his arm holster and pointed it at Chris, "_Stupefy!"_

In an instant, the hunter crumpled where he stood, falling to a dead heap.

Allison let out a scream, "Oh my god! What did you do to my dad?"

Remus didn't answer, simply repeating the spell on her.

"What the hell was that?" Scott turned to Remus, alarmed. Not that Stiles blamed Scott, he'd probably freak too if he saw his ex-girlfriend drop like a lead balloon.

"It's a stunning spell." Remus explained, taking a deep breath, "It's the same thing Harry and I used on the scouts. They're harmlessly unconscious. I was also planning on casting a memory charm on them so that don't remember what happened here."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Do it."

With a nod, Remus made his way over to the two hunters.

"Alright, now that we know wizards are an awesome addition to any local werewolf pack." Stiles muttered, "Especially when one's got the magic sword of death. Seriously, where the hell did he get that thing?"

Remus shook his head, finishing the charm on the Argents, "It's a ridiculously long story, and I don't even know all of it. Only Harry knows all of it."

Stiles could pretty much see the gears turning in Derek's head, "When you said you had followed younger men." The Alpha started, "You were referring to Harry, weren't you?"

Remus nodded, "I was. Harry wouldn't agree, but…you're looking at the reason the Wizarding War ended."

That got the pack's attention, Stiles knew. All eyes were back on Harry. Granted, Isaac's eyes had never left Harry. Something about presenting or whatever. But something twisted in Stiles's gut, looking at Harry. Slight, slender Harry, who liked to cook and tease his godparents and play with his little godson. Cold, determined Harry, who could easily kill the man who had been tormenting the pack for months.

Just when Stiles thought the questions had been answered…it was going to be a long night.

"Something's happening…" Isaac whispered, pointing at Harry's face.

Stiles blinked, getting a good look at the young wizard's face. Now that his head was tilted back, Harry's hair was off of his forehead. There was an odd scar in the middle of Harry's forehead, a lightning bolt. It was now black; oozing what looked like ink down his forehead and to his eyes.

"What is that? Some sort of rune?" Stiles looked between Remus and Harry, "You guys use runes, right?"

Remus shook his head, "We do, but Harry's had that scar since he was a baby. And it's _never_ done that before."

"Well that's comforting…" Stiles muttered, "Not even the freaking wizards know what's going on."

"It's not just Harry…" Scott added, "Look."

Stiles looked towards where Scott was pointing. The flesh on Erica's chest, under Harry's hand, was knitting itself back together.

"What the hell…" Derek leaned over Erica, touching the closing wound.

It was then Erica opened her eyes, gasping desperately for breath.

"Holy shit!" Stiles jumped at the sudden movement, "What the hell just happened?"

Derek wasn't paying attention to Stiles though. He was more focused on Erica, grabbing her quickly, "Erica, you're alive!"

Erica grimaced, "Yeah, but it hurts like a bitch!" She hissed as Derek tried to lay her in a more comfortable position, "Boyd should be back too…he said he'd bring us both back." She turned her head slightly to look at Boyd's body.

"I'm here Erica…" Boyd's sudden revival wasn't as dramatic as Erica's but it was still something. The teen turned his head to the side, coughing up thick bile from his lungs.

"He actually did it…" Erica murmured, reaching for Boyd's hand.

Derek furrowed his brow, "Who?"

"She's referring to me."

The pack, who all seemed torn in who they should be looking at, turned their attention back to Harry, who had snapped out of his catatonic state. The young wizard was standing slowly before walking over to where he discarded his cloak. He didn't pay any mind to the stunned expressions on anyone's face (including Remus, which Stiles took as a bad sign), instead moved back towards Erica, draping his cloak over her like a blanket, "There you go miss."

Erica blinked up at Harry, "Cutest Grim Reaper ever…" she mumbled. Whatever the hell _that_ meant. Then again, Stiles was just trying to keep up until _someone_ explained what the hell was going on.

Remus seemed to have shaken off his shock and was laying his own cloak over Boyd, "We should get out of here before our hunter friends wake up."

"Um, can we take a time out here?" Stiles shook his head, "Are we just going to ignore the whole Lazarus act we just watched?"

"Of course not, Stiles." Remus smiled softly, though the exhaustion was clear on his face, "I have questions too. But seeing as it is nearly dawn, it might be best for us to attack this topic when we are rested, and in the case of poor Erica and Boyd here, recovered."

Derek nodded slowly, "Whittemore, Lahey, get Erica to my car." He ordered. As Erica was being moved, the Alpha stared at Remus, eyes narrowed, "This time, we get the full story. No secrets."

"I shared all my secrets with you," Remus sighed, "The story you're asking for is Harry's to tell."

Stiles looked back at Harry, who was helping Isaac and Jackson by waving his wand and floating Erica. It would seem that even for a wizard, Harry was an interesting character.

Fucking confusing, but interesting.

"Let's get Boyd out of here too." Derek stood, going to Boyd.

Remus nodded, "I can use a spell if you would like."

"Yeah, I'm sure you can." Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose, sounding tired.

_Well_, Stiles reasoned, _It _had_ been a long night for all of them…_

A soft _thumph_ sounded outside the warehouse walls, followed by Isaac's distressed voice, "Harry!"

_Damnit…_

Derek growled, "I thought we were done with this bullshit…"

Stiles wasn't sure who moved faster, Derek or Remus, out the front of the warehouse and to the cars outside. By the time Stiles managed to catch up, the two were standing next to Jackson and the Camero, looking down at Isaac on the ground. As he got closer, Stiles realized what he was seeing was Isaac kneeling on the ground.

Cradling a lifeless Harry in his arms.

* * *

_Yes, in the end, most people just wanted to see Gerard die. I gave him a kind of anti climatic death because... in comparison to what Harry has faced, he really isn't all that evil. I'm sure Harry's just like "Oh just die, you bitch." I apologize if my action scene wasn't all that great. It was difficult to manages all those characters (Jackson seemed to fall into the background this time...) and provide enough detail to convey the action. For that, I apologize._

_And yes, this is where I took some liberties with Harry being the Master of Death. No, I'm not going to make it so he can resurrect any one he damn well pleases. I plan on explaining it a bit more in the next chapter. But hey, Erica and Boyd are alive! Yay!_

_Alright, for the next chapter, I'm planning on Harry revealing his backstory...after he wakes up of course. I'm thinking maybe Isaac might step in and take care of Harry while he's...out of commission. Is that something you guys would like to see?_

_This story is pretty much running off the suggestions of the comments I get, so comment away and let me know what you want to see!_


End file.
